Aquella banda
by perfect night
Summary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas?   ¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?
1. El secuestro

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 1 – El secuestro.

Para los que no me conozcan soy Bella Swan una chica tímida, de 17 años, de ojos marrones, pelo largo con el mismo color aburrido que el de los ojos, de estatura media y piel pálida.

Vivo con mis padres en Chicago, hace unos meses mi mejor amiga Ángela –bueno se podría decir mi única verdadera amiga- me convenció a ir a una fiesta que diversión –nótese el sarcasmo- y a que no saben? Acabe borracha y claro ¿que mejor idea de llevarme a casa a descansar? Pues os lo cuento mi padre me estaba esperando y como es de suponer ya sabrán lo que paso.

Y aquí estoy castigada por desobediencia y mal comportamiento, apunto de irme a la universidad sin desayunar por haberme dormido.

-Papa me voy al instituto - avisé a Charlie.

-Claro cariño, recuerda nada más acabes directo a casa –dale por si acaso se me hubiera olvidado el castigo.

-Tranquilo papa, no me escaparé –le dije en plan sarcástico.

El rió

Cuando llegué fuera cogí mi camioneta y me puse rumbo hacia el instituto que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa.

A los 15 minutos ya estaba en el conocido aparcamiento del instituto.

Baje del coche y vi que Ángela me estaba esperando así que me acerque a ella.

-Hola Ang –le salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo te va con Charlie? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Gracias Ang, digo por salvarme en la fiesta o algo –dije con total sarcasmo.

Ella se empezó a reír fuertemente haciendo que se volteara la gente más próxima a nosotras.

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde –fue lo único que dijo.

Nos dirigimos a la primera clase donde nos tocaba juntas. La clase fue un aburrimiento que me sacaba de quicio.

Estaba en las nubes hasta que noté que me había llegado un pequeño papel, lo abrí.

_Bella, Bellita el profesor te mira con mala cara deberías ser más atenta : ) eres la niña buena de la uni. Recuérdalo Charlie es el sheriff. _

_Ángela._

Me gire y ví a Ángela mirándome con una sonrisa bufe frustrada aquí la mayoría me conocía por ser la "niña buena del sheriff" y Ángela siempre se burlaba de mi por eso.

_Ay Ángela, no vaya a ser que alguien le cuente a Ben que alguien esta enamorada de él :) además el profesor esta chocheando no creo que se de cuenta de nada y con las gafas esas no creo que vea nada a si que no te preocupes por mi._

_Bella_

Se lo pase y de verdad creí que se dio cuenta toda la clase menos el profesor, Áng soltó una risita que fue disimulada al toser.

Cuando por fin se acabó la hora recogimos las cosas y nos fuimos a otra clase, las dos siguientes clases fueron cada una peor que la anterior, cuando por fin tocó el timbre anunciando la hora de comer, salté de la silla lo que hizo que el profesor me mirara mal.

No me importó, recogí las cosas y me fui a encontrarme con Ángela ya que ella no tenía esa clase conmigo.

Las dos juntas fuimos a la cafetería donde el nuevo cotilleo no se hizo esperar "la hija del sheriff borracha" eso no se veía nunca.

Ignoré todas esas miradas incrédulas y de curiosidad y nos dirigimos a coger la comida y asentarnos en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que se hizo la hora de entrar de nuevo a las clases, que para mi mala suerte solo tenia una con Ángela.

Llegó la hora de irse a casa.

-Vaya mierda de día, a sido peor que la charla que me dio Charlie de la responsabilidad –le dije a Ángela mientras íbamos al aparcamiento.

-Bueno que tengas suerte Bella, con tú castigo –y se fue riéndose de mi.

Bufe y me fui a la camioneta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bella, ves a comprar leche que no queda –gritó mama desde abajo.

-No puedo –grité de vuelta.

-¿Por que? –y se escucharon pasos y a mama llamando a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pasa –dije mientras terminaba la tarea.

-¿Por que no puedes ir a comprar? –preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Pues porque papa me ha prohibido expresamente que no puedo salir de casa y eso incluye no poder ir a comprar –sonreí.

Ella me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Emm, estoy haciendo los deberes –inventé otra escusa.

-¿Que? –dije al ver que me miraba de una forma muy rara.

-Ve. A. Comprar. La. Leche. Ya –dijo mama que no parecía tener un buen día.

-Vale –refunfuñe.

Me dio dinero y me fui a comprar la maldita leche, y espero que la vaya a utilizar hoy.

¿Quién manda a su hija las 8.30 de la noche ha comprar leche?

Bufe frustrada.

Encendí la maldita camioneta y me puse en marcha.

Cuando llegué al supermercado estaban a punto de cerrar así que me di prisa.

Cogí la leche y fui a pagarla.

Salí cansada y me dirigí al coche.

-Perdona –escuche a una voz y me gire para encararle.

-Hmm ¿Qué le ocurre? –le pregunté.

El sonrío.

-¿Me ayudaría a meter la compra en mi coche? –preguntó.

Bufe.

-¿No lo puede hacer usted solo? -dije ya sacada de mis casillas, ¡Que es una maldita compra! Unas bolsas de mierda.

-No, lo que pasa es que hay cosas de cristal y no quiero que se me rompa nada, ya sabes mi novia me mata –dijo sonriendo.

Era bastante alto con cabello corto y marrón.

-Esta bien –dije rendida. –Deja que deje la compra y te ayudo ¿vale?

Él sonrío y asintió.

Abrí el coche y deje la leche.

Me dispuse hablar con el chico pero noté algo en mi boca y caí en la inconciencia.

**Es mi primera fic, espero que les guste :) y no se como les habrá parecido**

**Esperoo que no se les haga muy aburrido.**

**Bueno espero actualizar pronto, el cap es algo pequeño.**

**Nos vemoos **

**Irenee!**


	2. La verdad

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

**Ayer por una equivocación puse universidad, pero en realidad Bella va al instituto.**

**Capitulo: 2 -** **La verdad**

Poco a poco me fui despertando, noté como mi cabeza pegaba vueltas.

Me acordé que estaba hablando con un chico moreno y después todo negro…

Me fui moviendo despacio, recordando todo hasta que escuché unas voces.

-Ya esta despertando- dijo una conocida voz, que era la del chico de la compra.

-Vale, cuando este completamente despierta, me llamáis- acto seguido sentí una puerta cerrarse.

Noté que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido y empecé asustarme e inquietarme.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y finalmente cogí todo el valor que tenia y abrí los ojos dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo lo que estuviera pasando a mí alrededor. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los ojos del chico del supermercado que me miraba con superioridad.

-Vaya… veo que te has desperado- dijo con tono irónico.

-¿Don… donde estoy?- pregunte asustada.

El río con cinismo.

-¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir? Venga ya, no soy idiota- me dijo en tono burlón.

Me encogí y el soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Quédate quietecita, mientras llamo al jefe- me amenazó.

Antes de salir me hecho una hojeada y cerró la puerta de una manera brusca.

Intente contener las lágrimas, pero no pude contenerlas todas y se me escaparon unas pocas.

¿Por qué estaba aquí retenida y sin saber porque? ¿Por qué no de decía nada y simplemente se iba?

En este momento no sabía como me sentí, estaba demasiado confusa y asustada para pensar en algo, no sabia que estaría pensando mama en enviarme a por la jodida leche a esta hora, ¿y mi padre? Como reaccionaria, porque esto no era un simple juego.

Me encontraba encerrada en una habitación, tumbada en una cama, esperando hasta que el jefe de los chicos esos viniera, entonces podría saber, porque todo esto.

No me venia ninguna idea, de por el que estaba encerrada aquí.

Lo que si sabia era que detrás de todo esto había un maldito motivo.

Escondí me cabeza entra las rodillas y los sollozos se me escaparon sin ser permitidos de mi garganta, intente respirar para relajarme y dejar de llorar, pero me era imposible.

¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría relajada cuando esta encerrada sin saber porque? ¿Acaso era un rehén? ¿Mi padre tendría que ver en todo esto?

Sabía que mi padre estaba en muchos problemas entre bandas, ladrones y asesinos, ya que el la mayoría de veces los detenía y los llevaba al calabozos para luego ser juzgados, solo esperaba que esto no fuera ningún caso de los anteriores.

Recordaba las muchas amenazas que recibía durante la semana y lo muy preocupada que estaba mi madre.

Solo esperaba poder marcharme de aquí, aunque lo veía realmente difícil.

Inspiré y aspiré varias veces, y me concentre en otro tema, para alejar todo pensamiento que tratara sobre esta situación.

Pensé en Ángela, en como se libro del castigo de sus padres, al decir que ella no había bebido, ya que odiaba la bebida y que solo estaba allí para que yo no volviera en taxi, esa chica me las pagaría pronto, sonreí y elimine todo rastro de lágrimas, recordé todas las tardes que pasaba junto a Ángela, ya que no tenia mas amigas.

Al cabo de un rato el chico del supermercado abrió la puerta y entro junto a un chico mas joven.

Era totalmente hermoso, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas resplandecían y brillaban, su cuerpo era perfecto y el pelo lo tenia desordenado haciéndole ver sexy.

Simplemente parecía un dios griego.

-Así que tú eres la hija del sheriff- dijo el dios griego con burla en la voz.- ¿Isabella, me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bien, yo soy Edward y él –dijo señalando al chico del supermercado- es John y esta será tu casa por una temporada –sonrió al decir lo último.

No respondí, simplemente le miré con una expresión de póker que mi padre me ayudó a crear, ya que le pedí que lo hiciera, ya que odiaba ruborizarme en momentos vergonzosos y odiaba lo fácil que era de leer mis expresiones.

El otro chico se fue, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos. Era un alivio tener que llamarlo por su nombre y no por el estúpido apodo que le había puesto del 'chico del supermercado'.

Me levante y mostré mi orgullo levantando la barbilla y sin desviar mi mirada de sus bonitos y brillantes ojos.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Por…Por qué estoy aquí? –temblé un poco al decirlo, ya que tenía miedo, pero no iba demostrárselo.

-¿No lo sabes? –dijo con ironía.

Negué la cabeza, causando que mi pelo me tapara la visión.

Él soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

-¿Tú padre no te ha contado? –dijo con sarcasmo, haciéndome estremecerme.

-N...No sé nada –dije como pude.

-Digamos, que tú padre se ha metido con la banda equivocada –sonrío con sorna.

-¿Y q…que tengo yo q…que ver? –pregunté asustada.

-Simple, yo quiero a mis hombres y tú padre te quiere a ti –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia mi, como si yo fuera su presa y él el depredador. En un acto involuntario hice un paso atrás.

Su sonrisa se agrando.

-Tranquila cariño –empezó con tono amenazadoramente dulce- Por ahora no te haré daño, pero solo depende de que tú padre cooperé bien. –acabó con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-Pe…pero mi padre no puede soltar a los de tú banda, él no tiene tanto poder –dije asustada.

Pensé que me vería tonta tartamudeando, pero estaba tan nerviosa y tenia tanto miedo que me era difícil pensar coherente y no echarme a llorar.

Nunca pensé en pasar por alguna situación como esta, siempre creí que a mi padre le tenían un gran respeto, por el hecho que daba seguridad a la ciudad, pero me equivoque.

-Pues mala suerte, dentro de unos minutos te traerán algo de comer –dijo él con tono duro y se fue dejándome sola.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y hice todo lo que pude para evitar llorar. Yo solo quería ser normal, sin preocupaciones, solo divertirme con mis amigos, ir de fiestas. Pero aquí estaba, encerrada, ¿tan mala suerte tenia? ¿No podía ser una chica con una adolescencia normal? ¿Tan mala persona era que ahora lo pagaba así?

Supuse que habrían pasado unos veinte minutos, cuando un chico que no era ni John ni Edward me trajo la comida.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que fui a por la leche y este grupo de locos me ha secuestrado?

Sacudí la cabeza y empecé a comer la comida basura que me habían puesto, ante la atenta mirada del hombre. Solo rezaba para que a mi padre no le diera algo, ya que era muy protector cuando se trataba de mí y de mi madre.

-Date prisa, que no me saque el título de niñera –me dijo de manera brusca.

Al poco tiempo de acabar me quito el plato y se fue pegando un portazo.

Yo me quede ahí quieta esperando noticias nuevas, pudieron pasar horas o minutos, pero no me di cuenta, hasta que escuche unas voces fuera de la habitación.

-Edward, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella, mientras él sheriff planea la forma de soltarlos? –preguntó una voz masculina.

-Por ahora la mantendremos así y como cause algún problema la encerraremos en el sótano –dijo Edward.

-¿Pero podremos divertirnos con ella, no? –dijo la misma voz masculina que antes.

Yo me negué a escuchar más y simplemente cerré los ojos para olvidarme de todo y tener unas horas de descanso, aunque deseaba no tener ninguna pesadilla.

Al cabo de minutos caí en la inconciencia, teniendo esperanza deponer salir cuanto antes de este infierno.

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Quería agradecer a las dos que me firmaron:**

**-Camila: si este Edward será sexy y malo xxd (el sueño de toda chica)**

**-Sabi07**

**Me dio ánimos para seguir, ya que es mi primera fic.**

**Irene.**


	3. La realidad

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 3: La realidad

Me desperté sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla bastante desagradable.

Sacudí la cabeza intenta deshacerme de esos pensamientos, no podían matarme, no, mi padre nunca permitiría eso.

-Por fin te despiertas –gruño el chico que reconocí como John.

-Y yo creía que eras majo –él soltó un bufido, parecía bastante molesto.

-Mejor estate calladita, si quieres volver ilesa a casa –me amenazó.

Temblé de miedo y decidí no tentar a la suerte y me mantendría calladita. ¿Qué serían capaces de hacerme? Intente controlar los sollozos, lo que menos quería en este momento era tener su atención sobre mi persona.

Me retorcí el pelo entre los dedos. No quería estar aquí. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la reacción de mi padre. Me odiaba a mi misma, por ser tan confiada en la gente. Por mi culpa estaba aquí, controlada por un hombre que solo hacía que gruñirme. Me odiaba cuando decidí ayudarle con la leche.

Suspire cansada, aunque dormí bastante tiempo, la pesadilla que tuve, me dejo sin descanso.

Sentí como alguien abría la puerta.

-Fuera –dijo Edward a John.

Él asintió y salio fuera.

-Isabella, antes he llamado a tu padre –escuche como gruño- Y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento quiere hablar contigo, ahora escúchame bien, le vas a decir que estas bien y le vas a rogar para que te saque de aquí. ¿Me escuchaste? –me preguntó con fuego en la mirada.

Asentí levemente.

-Quiero que me contestes –dijo con un tono feroz.

-Si –dije en un murmuro aunque me escuchó.

-Bien –dijo y se dispuso a llamarlo.

-¿Diga? –escuche la voz rota de mi padre.

-Hola Sñr Swan, estoy aquí con su adorable hija –dijo mirándome fijamente- Quiero que saque a mis hombres de la cárcel y si no lo hace su dulce hija morirá y eso sería una pena –dijo mientras su mano se posaba en mi mejilla y descendía hacia mi cuello.

-No se atreva a tocarla –dijo mi padre enfadado- y no haré nada hasta que no hable con mi hija y vea que este bien.

-Por supuesto Sñr Swan, en este preciso momento estoy con ella –dijo sonriendo- Tiene dos minutos para hablar con ella.

La mano de Edward se aparto de mi cuello y me pasó el móvil murmurando:

-Dos minutos.

Asentí y cogí el móvil.

-Papa – dije con voz quebrada.

-Bella, cariño ¿estas bien? –preguntó mi padre muy preocupado.

-Si papa –dije con voz mas claro.

-¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te han tocado? –siguió preguntado.

-No papa, estoy bien, no me han hecho nada –dije intentando sonar un poco mas tranquila para que no se preocupara.

-Esta bien cariño, voy a intentar sacarte de ahí lo antes posible, ¿vale, cielo? Voy a sacarte de ahí no te preocupes –dijo con un tono firme.

-El tiempo se acaba –dijo Edward- Vete despidiéndote ya y pásamelo.

-Bueno papa tengo que colgarte ya, dile a mama que la quiero mucho –dije despidiéndome y se me escaparon unas lágrimas- Quiere hablar contigo.

-Esta bien, te quiero Bells- sonreí por el apodo.

-Yo también te quiero papa-dije y le pasé el teléfono a Edward.

-Bien sheriff, ya ha hablado con su hija, le doy dos semanas para que los libere –dijo con tono de advertencia- Ya seguiremos hablando.

Charlie le dijo algo.

-Si, si adiós –se despidió.

Me giré y vi que Edward me estaba mirando fijamente.

Se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo.

Agache la mirada para que no viera lo asustada y el dolor que sentía al estar fuera del alcance de mis padres. Ellos, los que me habían cuidado y alimentado desde que nací. Los que me dieron su cariño, los echaba de menos, y no poco. Lo que daría ahora por un abrazo de papa o unas palabras de ánimo de mama. Pero eso no era posible, me encontraba a no se cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

-Bueno cariño, si tu padre los libera pronto, veras que saldrás de aquí enseguida –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ahora mandaré a John para que no te aburras tanto, ¿eh?- y acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Suspire con rendición. Hoy era el día que mas había llorado. Me regañe a mi misma, cuando negué a que mi padre me enseñara a defenderme sola. En esos momentos veía que no valía la pena. ¿Quién secuestraría a la hija del sheriff? O la pregunta mas importante. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerlo? Claro esta, que la respuesta es esta banda.

Me senté en la cama, ya que mis piernas estaban cansadas de estar de pie.

Permanecí en silencio y no hice ningún movimiento cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Cerré los ojos para olvidar un rato todo esto que me estaba sucediendo. De pronto me entraron unas ganas urgentes de ir al servicio.

Abrí los ojos y me sonroje.

John me miro con curiosidad. Me daba mucha vergüenza decir que necesitaba ir al servicio. Pero no podría esperar mucho más tiempo. Por lo que me gire y mire a John.

Baje la mirada rápidamente y mi sonrojo aumento unas tonalidades mas.

-Ugh, necesito ir al baño- susurre bajo. Creo que no me escucho.

-Decías algo, dulzura?- me pregunto.

-S... Si podría ir al baño- dije más alto, sonrojándome más fuerte.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y me miró con una ceja alzada. Me encogí de hombros simplemente.

-Sígueme -se limito a contestarme. Abrió la puerta y me guío por la casa -que era bastante grande, ya que me perdí por el tercer pasillo- y me llevo hasta lo que parecía un baño.

-Entra –dijo- espero que no intentes nada, por que la próxima vez entrare contigo- me advirtió y entre rápidamente sin saber cuanto tiempo me daba y obviamente no quería que entrara conmigo.

Cuando termine de lavarme las manos salí afuera y en la puerta me estaba esperando John.

Me volvió a llevar a la habitación.

Como no tenía que hacer nada, comí la comida que momentos antes me habían traído. Cuando me sentí llena, la aparte y mire al hombre que estaba en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte refiriéndome a la casa y al entorno.

Él entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-Oye John –le dije para llamarle la atención- ¿No tienes cartas o algo? –me atreví a preguntarle, no soportaba estar mas tiempo callada ya que me pondría a pensar sobre todo esto y me deprimiría aún mas.

-¿Qué te crees que soy un todo a 100 o que? –dijo bastante molesto.

-Lo siento –susurré.

Me pase durante bastante tiempo aburrida en la habitación sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

Quería volver a casa, ver a mis amigos, bromear con Ángela y todas esas cosas, no soportaba el hecho de estar encerrada como un perro y el orgullo y la timidez eran mis defectos, ya que cuando creía que tenía razón en algo no me podía callar y siempre tenía que opinar.

Así que empecé a pensar ¿Por qué John me odiaría tanto? Es decir, Edward era el jefe y mi padre había encarcelado a sus hombres, pero John, no se que le puede haber hecho, quiero decir, he escuchado que cuando a una banda les pillaban a los "afortunados" que se salvaban huían del país para no ser arrastrados.

-Escucha niña, o bueno te llamas Isabella ¿no? –dijo, y yo a modo de respuesta asentí. –Bien, me tengo que ir un momento, mas vale que te quedes quietecita y no me des ningún problema, ¿entendido? No quiero golpearte por escaparte y que Edward tenga un motivo para enfadarse ¿no? Ya que no te gustaría verlo enfadado.

-Si –asentí.

-Vale, no tardó más de dos minutos. –dijo mientras se iba.

Cuando cerró la puerta me puse a pensar rápidamente, tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para escaparme y si lo logró mi padre no tendría que soltar a los hombres de Edward.

Fui rápidamente a la puerta, la abrí con suavidad y me aseguré de que ya no estaba.

Con cuidado me deslicé a la izquierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Por donde se salía? En ese momento no me importó mucho así que empecé avanzar rápidamente donde encontré dos puertas.

Recé para que John no hubiera vuelto ya.

Al final del pasillo vi unas escaleras que bajaban entonces, pensé que bajo estaría la puerta principal y podría irme.

Avancé hacia las escaleras y las baje con cuidado de que nadie me escuchara. Cuando por fin acabé vi que había una gran sala y decidí ir hacia delante.

Decidí abrir una puerta que daba a la cocina, vi a ambos lados para asegúrame que no había nadie y comencé acelerar el paso hiendo hacia delante.

-Maldición –escuche y acto seguido se escucharon portazos y pisadas aceleradas, quebrando la tranquilidad que había antes.

Empecé a correr más rápido y salí fuera de la cocina.

¡Error!

No debí haber ido por aquí ya que delante de mí se encontraba John con una mirada psicópata.

Creí que solo esas miradas salían en la televisión, pero no, delante mía con una mirada de te boy a golpear hasta que me quede saciado se encontraba John. No pensé en las consecuencias que traía escaparse. Ni se me había pasado por mente.

En este momento sentí mi cuerpo débil y sin ganas de luchar, porque sabía que perdería y prefería ahorrarme más gritos y golpes. Ahora tenía realmente miedo. Ya de normal, a John no le caía bien, y me tenía un odio para que le sumase que intentara escaparme.

Intente pensar con rapidez algo que me pudiera salvar del apuro, pero acaso me creería en algo, no, no me creería en nada.

Y ahora recordaba la frase que me había dicho antes de irse…

_No quiero golpearte por escaparte y que Edward tenga un motivo para enfadarse ¿no? Ya que no te gustaría verlo enfadado._

Se me escapó un gritó ahogado al saber lo que pasaría ahora.

**Holaa! Ya estoy otra vez aquí.**

**¿Que os a aparecido el capítulo?**

**Gracias los review, los alertas de mi historia y sobre todo a las que firman:**

**-Camela: pronto veremos al chico malo enfadado.**

**-Love vampire: Gracias por pasarte :) **

**Irenee!**


	4. Las consecuencias

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 4: Las consecuencias.

_Se me escapó un gritó ahogado al saber lo que pasaría ahora._

John empezó a avanzar hasta donde estaba, yo seguía petrificada y sin saber que hacer.

_¡Corre!_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Le hice caso y empecé a correr por donde había venido, pero corrí en vano ya que John me alcanzó enseguida.

Me cogió por los hombros y de una manera brusca me estampó contra la pared y arrinconada me golpeo en la cara

Giré la cara y lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, me había dolido mucho.

-¿Qué? Ahora no tienes valor para enfrentarme, ¿eh? Te avisé de lo que te pasaría, pero no hiciste caso –dijo muy enfadado y tenía los ojos oscurecidos yo me regañe mentalmente, ¿no podía haber estado quietecita como me habían dicho? No, claro que no, me respondí mentalmente con sarcasmo.

John me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me fue arrastrando hasta la habitación y de forma brusca cerro la puerta.

Me tiró a la cama con mucha fuerza.

-Me haces daño –dijo con la voz quebrada y con las lágrimas amenazando en salirse.

-Otra vez te lo piensas dos veces antes de escaparte –gruñó de forma salvaje.

En ese momento sentí más miedo que en toda mi vida, más que cuando me perdí cuando tenía siete años, más que cuando me caí del tobogán a los nueve años, más que cuando me secuestraron y mas que cuando antes me había golpeado.

Me levantó con poca delicadeza y me cogió del cuello estampándome contra la pared.

-Que te quede claro, monada que cuando yo digo una cosa se cumple –dijo de forma feroz. -¿Te queda claro? ¿O tengo que utilizar otros métodos?

-E…esta claro –dije de forma entre cortada, ya que me costaba respirar.

-Que sea la última vez, o nos veremos de nuevo no de forma muy agradable –me dijo mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

Empecé a toser, recuperando el aire que pocos momentos antes me faltaba.

Genial Bella, esto te pasa por querer hacerte la héroe intentando salir de aquí.

Se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Yo me aoville en un rincón de la cama y escondí mi cara en las piernas. Empecé a sollozar poco, no quería estar aquí, no quiero.

De repente se escuchó alguien entrar en la habitación, levanté mi cara para ver quien era y me encontré un par de esmeraldas mirándome con ira.

-Sal –le dijo a John con voz contenida.

Este asintió y se fue dejándonos a solos.

Se paseo en la habitación hasta que decidió hablar.

-Me han dicho que te intentaste escapar –dijo destilando veneno- Creo que ayer hable lo bastante claro, para que me entendieras –dijo con voz amenazadora -¿Y que es con lo que me encuentro hoy? Que habías intentarte escapar.

Te lo advierto por última vez cariño, como intentes arruinarme los planes otra vez, no saldrás ilesa esta vez –dijo con un gruñido- La próxima vez no seremos tan amables.

¿Me lo estaba advirtiendo o amenazando? Mierda Bella, deja de pensar en esa cosa, lo próxima vez acabaría muy herida. No habrá próxima vez prefiero no arriesgarme –me regañe a mi misma.

Edward avanzó rápidamente hacia mí, me cogió de los hombros me levantó de mi cama y me zarandeó violentamente.

-¿Entendiste? –me gritó.

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía mucho miedo.

-No te escuche –me dijo.

-S…si –murmuré.

-Por cierto, a partir de hoy me quedaré yo vigilándote –empezó con una sonrisa- Ya sabes, para evitar accidentes –dijo echándome una ojeada.

Dios, Bella en que lío te has metido me reprochó mi mente.

Me encontraba realmente cansada, por todas las emociones vividas hoy.

Fui hasta la cama otra vez y me recosté, últimamente no savia que hora era, estaba empezando a dormir a deshoras y al final iría al revés del mundo, aunque eso en realidad no era problema para mi.

Pensé en las palabras de Edward, ¿Me vigilará él? No me gustaba para nada como sonaba eso.

La puerta se abrió otra vez mostrándome a John que estaba muy serio y noté por su mirada que me tenía muchísima rabia y que estaba impaciento que intentara escaparme de nuevo para golpearme.

Me encogí de nervios ante su atenta mirada.

Él esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cerré los ojos para evitar mirarlo y que me intimidará aún más.

Empecé a cantar internamente, eso es lo que hacia mi madre para tranquilizarme cuando era pequeña y me caía.

Empecé a tararear pero al contrario de querer tranquilizarme empecé a inquietarme y al final solté un suspiro de resignación y pare de tararear.

Me dolía la cara, creo que la tenía bastante hinchada ya que el golpe, lo había recibido con fuerza.

Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza intentando no rememorar la escena.

-Quieres estar quieta de una vez –dijo John.

Asentí casi por inercia, no quería tener más problemas con ellos y después de lo que había pasado antes, no quería mosquearle más.

Al rato apareció Edward con la comida y le dijo a John que saliese a comer y a descansar un poco, que ahora se quedaría él conmigo, vigilándome.

Él asintió como si se sintiera agradecido por haberlo sacado de la habitación.

-Bien, ahora come –me dijo que Edward dejándome la comida en la sabana de la cama, donde estaba sentada yo.

Empecé a comer los macarrones, por lo menos no me mataban de hambre.

Mantenía su mirada fija en mí y eso me ponía muy nerviosa y intranquila, él era de las personas que no se mantenían en palabras, él lo que decía lo cumplía y no me cabía duda alguna de que eso era verdad.

Acabé de comer y me entraron unas ganas enormes de ir al servicio.

Carraspeé para llamarle la atención.

Se giró hacia mi con una mirada curiosa.

-Mmm…yo…umm…yo necesito ir al mmm… esto baño –dije ruborizándome

Él asintió y me acompaño.

Cuando regresamos a la habitación ya no estaban los restos de la comida.

Me acosté y empecé a pensar en cuanto tiempo me tendría que quedar mas en este lugar y en cuanto tiempo podría ver a mis padres y mi mejor amiga Ángela.

-¿Isabella? –escuche que me decía Edward.

-¿Si? –dije en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué intentaste escaparte, bueno eso es obvio –sonrío con ironía- me refiero a sabiendas que te íbamos a encontrar igual, y eso que has tenido suerte y no has pasado a la puerta principal, ya que mis otros hombres no son tan solidarios.

-yo… yo no lo se –admití para mi, pero estaba segura de que él me había escuchado.

-Me ha contado John, que te ha golpeado ¿estas bien? –dijo mirándome la cara.

Yo me encogí de hombros, para no responderle, no, no estoy bien, estando aquí en medio de mafiosos o lo que seáis.

-Se te ha hinchado bastante –dijo algo que obviamente yo ya sabía.

-Estoy bien –mentí.

-Ya claro –dijo con sarcasmo.

Después de eso hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, supongo que por el hecho de hablar con su prisionera temporal.

Suspiré de aburrimiento, él me miró con una ceja alzada.

Claro, no era él, el que se pasaba día y noche aquí.

-Y dime Isabella ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me preguntó para matar el aburrimiento.

-Diecisiete –respondí con un poco de vergüenza.

-Umm y ¿Qué estudias? –preguntó con una curiosidad notable.

-Hago segundo de bachiller y me gustaría estudiar magisterio –dije tímidamente y ruborizándome un poco.

-¿Magisterio? –preguntó sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de creérselo.

-Si –murmuré intimidada al sentir su mirada fija en mí.

-No te veo –dijo simplemente.

Y a mi me entraron unas ganas de decirle que me daba igual su opinión, pero con la mentalidad de no quererme meter en mas problemas, solo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te ha molestado mi repuesta? –me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos y brillaban de curiosidad.

Entonces me acordé de su pregunta y me entraron unas enormes ganas de gritarle ¡Si idiota!

Él se rió al ver mi expresión.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero pareces una chica tímida incapaz de enfrentarse a una clase entera de alumnos-dijo y empezó a reírse más fuerte. Cosa que a mi no me hizo ni puta gracia.

Antes de que contestara alguien toco la puerta impaciente.

Edward se giró y abrió la puerta.

-Edward –dijo el chico- Nos han informado de que un hombre de la banda a muerto –dijo histérico y luego se fijo en mi.

Hoy maldecir a Edward.

-Vigílala James –dijo antes de salir corriendo.

James cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Mira si tenemos una diversión –sonrió de una manera extraña mientra se acercaba a mi.

Me empujó haciendo que quedara tumbada en la cama y él arriba mío.

Yo le empuje para que se apartara de encima mío pero el tenía mas fuerza y me apretó mas contra él.

-Tranquila, mira si te relajas disfrutaremos los dos –dijo y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Acto seguido estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso violento y salvaje.

Sus manos viajaron y se posaron por debajo de mi camiseta, la cual de una manera brusca rompió y la tiró al suelo.

Empecé a forcejear para que no me tocara más y al ver que no podía hacer nada, lágrimas se empezaron a caer de mis ojos.

Sus manos empezaron a subir y tocar mis pechos por encima de mi sostén y empecé a sollozar.

**Holaaa.**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo.**

**Quisiera agradecerles a:**

**-Camila. Gracias por pasarte y firmarme siempre :)**

**-Love vampire: :) Gracias**

**-**** Hadelqui: :) Gracias**

**-Tormenta oscura: Ya he puesto una imagen de John :)**

**-vampiresazgz: Ya te he dado mi msn, gracias por pasarte ;)**

**-EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON: que bien! Nueva lectora :)**

**Ya me diréis como os a aparecido.**

**Irenee**

.


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 5: Despertando sentimientos.

Edward Pov.

Por fin teníamos a Isabella, pronto Emmet sería liberado, junto a mi mejor amigo Jasper y a los otros miembros de la banda.

Emmet mi hermano y jefe junto a mi de la banda, cuando me enteré de que algo había salido mal y estaban encerrados en prisión y el encargado de meterlos fue el sheriff Swan, nosotros planeamos secuestrar su hija para que liberaran a todos.

John era el que mas rabia tenía ya que en la prisión estaba su prometida y además su hermana Alice estaba en peligro y le había obligado irse de la universidad de París para hacerla venir aquí bajo su protección.

Aunque para ser pequeña tenía un carácter difícil, ya que me acuerdo cuando John le contó sobre la banda y el secuestro, ya que creo que gasto todos los insultos que hay.

Cuando vi a Isabella por primera vez me entraron unas ganas terribles de hacerle daño, para que pagará lo que hizo su padre, pero verla después de verla tan aterrada cuando se despertó quise decirle que todo estaba bien.

Me había ido a tomar un poco el aire, me estaba poniendo nervioso, ahora la idea del secuestro no me parecía tan atractiva.

Decidí que todo esto me daba igual y volví a casa.

-Edward –me dijo uno de los soldados- John me ha dicho que Isabella se ha intentado escapar.

-¿Que? –gruñí, por su bienestar espero que no haya ido muy lejos.

-Se ha intentado escapar, pero John la atrapó en la cocina, ha tenido suerte de no haber salido, allí estaban todos los hombres –dijo tranquilamente, como si no le importará el hecho de que esos hombres le podían haber hecho mucho daño.

Sacudí la cabeza quitándome esas ideas y fui ha hablar con ella.

Entre a la habitación bruscamente y me fije que estaba aovillada en la cama y me miraba con miedo.

-Sal –le gruñí a John.

Este asintió y se fue.

De manera nerviosa pasee por la habitación hasta que no pude más y explote.

-Me han dicho que te intentaste escapar –dije muy enfadado- Creo que ayer hable lo bastante claro, para que me entendieras ¿Y que es con lo que me encuentro hoy? Que habías intentarte escapar.

Te lo advierto por última vez cariño, como intentes arruinarme los planes otra vez, no saldrás ilesa esta vez –dije con un gruñido, ella abrió los ojos y vi como de ellas salían unas pocas lágrimas - La próxima vez no seremos tan amables.

Esperé a que ella aceptara, pero con lo único que me encontré fue a ella en absoluto silencio como si no me hubiera escuchado y eso me cabreó mucho.

Me dirigí hacia ella, la cogí de los hombros y la zarandee lo más flojo que pude en ese momento.

-¿Entendiste? –le pregunté de mala forma y pude ver como asintió aún con lágrimas.

Odiaba que no respondiera.

-No te escuché –le dije con un tono duro.

-Si –susurró asustada y temblando un poco.

La solté.

-Por cierto, a partir de hoy me quedaré yo vigilándote –empecé con una sonrisa- Ya sabes, para evitar accidentes –dije mirándola de arriba abajo y me fije que tenía hinchada una mejilla.

Me fui de ahí, iba hablar con John.

Lo vi a unos pasos de la habitación.

-John –lo llamé.

Él se giró mirándome y esperando a que hablara.

-Mantenla vigila durante un rato, ya que luego me encargaré yo de vigilarla –dije mientras me iba- a por cierto, no la vuelvas a golpear- dije con voz contenida.

Él asintió y se fue a la habitación.

Me fui un rato a ver la tele, para relajarme un poco.

No sabía si estaba cabreado por el hecho de que se aya intentado escapar o el hecho de que fuera estaban los chicos y no podía imaginar como acabaría.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a la cocina donde preparé macarrones, rápidamente me comí mi plato y puse otro plato para Isabella.

Fui arriba y le dije a John que se fuera, enseguida se fue, aliviado.

-Bien, ahora come –le dije poniendo el plato encima de su cama se veía muy pálida, demasiado.

Ella comió en silencio y el silencio me estaba aburriendo.

Empecé a observar la habitación donde se encontraba hasta que su carraspeo me llamó la atención y gire.

Ella se sonrojo y me pidió ir al baño.

Cuando volvimos los cubiertos donde había comido habían desaparecido.

Ella se tumbó y yo no podía soportar mas el silencio a si que decidí hablar.

-¿Isabella? –pregunté.

-¿Si? –dije en un murmullo.

-¿Por qué intentaste escaparte, bueno eso es obvio –sonreí con ironía- me refiero a sabiendas que te íbamos a encontrar igual, y eso que has tenido suerte y no has pasado a la puerta principal, ya que mis otros hombres no son tan solidarios- dije muy a mi pesar.

-yo… yo no lo se –admitió muy bajito, pero yo lo había escuchado.

-Me ha contado John, que te ha golpeado ¿estas bien? –dije mirándole la cara otra vez. Ese maratón se veía muy feo.

Se encogió de hombros, contestándome con ese gesto, aunque que pregunta más tonta, ¿Cómo iba a estar bien?

-Se te ha hinchado bastante –dije lo que pensaba y ella me miro de forma: no me digas.

-Estoy bien –mintió, era muy mala mentirosa.

-Ya claro –dije con sarcasmo, vamos no se lo creía ni ella

Estuvimos en un silencio nada agradable e intenté sacar conversación otra vez.

-Y dime Isabella ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le pregunté con curiosidad, parecía tener menos de dieciocho años.

-Diecisiete –dijo titubeando.

-Umm y ¿Qué estudias? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-Hago segundo de bachiller y me gustaría estudiar magisterio –dijo tímidamente y ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Magisterio? – pregunté sorprendido, me parecía bastante raro, ya que ella es tan tímida, verla dando clase se me hacia raro.

-Si –murmuró intimidada.

-No te veo –dije simplemente. Era muy raro

Ella se veía molesta, por lo que le respondí, así que le pregunté si estaba molesta y pareció haberse ido y puso una cara que me hizo reír.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero pareces una chica tímida incapaz de enfrentarse a una clase entera de alumnos-dije la verdad.

Antes de que me contestara alguien toco la puerta impaciente.

Me giré y abrí la puerta.

-Edward –me dijo James- Nos han informado de que un hombre de la banda ha muerto.

-Maldición –susurré

-Vigílala James –dije saliendo para ir a ver que ocurría.

Fui a fuera donde vi a mis hombres hablando entre ellos.

Me acerqué a ellos, John también estaba

-Edward, Jonathan ha aparecido muerto –me dijo John con pesar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le dije con voz grave.

-No lo sabemos –dijo en voz seria- Pero sospechamos que fueron los policías.

Abrí la boca sin saber que decir, una rabia me consumía por dentro.

Esta noche hablaría con el sheriff y lo amenazaría.

Era yo quien tenía a Isabella, enseguida negué ese pensamiento, ella era tan frágil que no le podía pasar nada.

-¿Has dejado sola a Isabella? –me reprocho John.

-No, ella esta con James –dije intranquilo.

Él asintió parecía mas relajado.

-John voy a vigilarla, si sabes algo dímelo enseguida –le ordené.

Él asintió y se fue con los demás.

Fui hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta y lo que vi casi me mata.

No me pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, ¿James? James estaba encima de Bella y estaban en ropa interior, Bella tenía marcas de haber luchado y el labio inferior roto. James por su parte la veía con una mirada lujuriosa y eso me puso furioso, sin saber muy bien porque, cerré la puerta fuertemente.

James me miró y me ignoro como si no fuese nadie, encambio Isabella me miraba suplicando y con miedo en sus marrones ojos.

-James, ¿se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo?– Gruñí rabioso.

-Nada Edward, solo estoy pasando un buen rato- me contesto mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica. Isabella, estaba haciendo fuerza y solo causo que James la golpeara otra vez.

-¡Ya basta James, largo!- le dije destilando ira por cada palabra.

No me presto atención por lo que me moví hasta allí y con un fuerte empujón lance a James a tierra.

-James, te he dicho que largo- exclamé.

Estaba lleno de ira, y no era por el simple hecho de que no podíamos tocarla, ya que sino el Sheriff nos mandaría a la cárcel a todos, si no que le estaba tocando a ella. Parecía tan dulce, buena y era hermosa, y el desgraciado de James la estaba tocando.

James se levanto y me miró furioso. Apretó los puños y se lanzó contra mí.

Lo esquive con facilidad y en un movimiento rápido cogí sus brazos y los doble hacía atrás. Me quite el cinturón con una mano y lo ate alrededor de sus manos.

Se movió intentando deshacer el nudo, pero no pudo.

Le pegué contra la pared.

-John!- grité furioso, si veía a James por más rato acabaría matándolo.

Él no tenía derecho a tocarla, ella era mía. Espera Edward, ella no es tuya y no te pertenece, no se porque estas actuando de este modo, será porque quieres a tu hermano libre- me dije mentalmente, si, era eso.

James se libro del cinturón y me pegó un puñetazo en la boca, causando que sangrara y manchara todo.

Lo estampé contra la pared y se escuchó como la pared se agrietaba.

-No- se escuchó decir a Isabella.

Me gire para verla y tenía su cabeza entre las piernas y se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Me entro unas ganas de ir y consolarla, pero en este momento estaba más ocupado en no matar a James.

Entro John y nos vio sorprendido, luego se giro hacía Isabella y lo entendió todo.

Vino y cogió a James que me intentaba golpear. Me separe de ellos y mire directamente a James.

-Ya hablaremos sobre esto- le dije y mire a John- llévatelo a mi despacho y estate con él, ahora iré yo.

Asintió y desaparecieron por la puerta cerrándola con un suave clic.

-¿Isabella? –pregunté nervioso al verla en ese estado.

Ella negó la cabeza como si le costara entender algo y siguió con sus sollozos, su cuerpo vibraba asustándome más.

-¿Isabella? –pregunté por segunda vez preocupado.

**HOlaaa, actualizando otra vez :)**

**Quería agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que me empiezan a leer :) Eleniita cullen, Danuu swann12, Emilia Cullen y Leoni Tao91 y todos los alertas y favoritos…**

**Y por supuesto a Camela y tormenta oscuraa :D además tormenta oscura has acertado lo de John ;)**

**Y a Aliswandecullen: los demás saldrán dentro de pocoo , no me olvidado de ellos ;)**

**Todos tienen su papel…**

**Agradesco vuestras firmas que me animan a subir capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ireneee**


	6. El plan y nosotros

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 6: El plan y nosotros

Bella POV

_-Tranquila, mira si te relajas disfrutaremos los dos –dijo y soltó una fuerte carcajada._

_Acto seguido estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso violento y salvaje._

_Sus manos viajaron y se posaron por debajo de mi camiseta, la cual de una manera brusca rompió y la tiró al suelo._

_Empecé a forcejear para que no me tocara más y al ver que no podía hacer nada, lágrimas se empezaron a caer de mis ojos._

_Sus manos empezaron a subir y tocar mis pechos por encima de mi sostén y empecé a sollozar._

Forcejee para que no me tocara, pero él no se rendía, y cada vez apretaba más su agarre y me hacía el doble de daño. Intente pegarle una patada para que me soltara pero no funcionó.

Con una de sus manos, cogió las dos mías y las puso por arriba de mi cabeza, así, dejándome sin poder utilizarlas.

Demasiado pronto sentí como me quitaba los pantalones, tocaba mis piernas y me entraba repulsión al notarlo.

Sus labios agresivos fueron hacia mis pechos donde empezó a besarlo por encima y fue bajando hasta mi obligo donde volvió ha empezar con sus besos.

En un movimiento rápido se quito la camisa.

Ya que no me la quitas tú, me la tendré que quitar yo –dijo con burla.

Intenté forcejear mas para apartarlo y dejar que me tocase.

Él me dio un golpe y aprovecho que estaba medio atontada para quitarse los pantalones.

Me besó nuevamente los labios con una fuerza y agresividad que dolía.

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Edward, el cual al principio miró confundido hasta que luego comprendió y se puso rojo.

-James, ¿se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo?– Gruñó bastante fuerte.

Él aludido tardó un poco en responder.

-Nada Edward, solo estoy pasando un buen rato-contestó tranquilamente mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, me entró una gran repulsión e intenté apartarlo de nuevo y eso solo hizo que me golpeara.

Le miré suplicando con la mirada que hiciera algo para que me dejase en paz.

-¡Ya basta James, largo!- dijo bastante furioso.

James lo ignoró como si no estuviera allí, hasta que sentí como se quitaba de encima de mí.

Sentí un golpe sordo y entonces me fije que Edward se había lanzado contra James, entonces aproveche para ponerme sentada con las piernas flexionadas y poder enterrar la cabeza en ellas.

La sangre huyo de mi rostro, nunca en la vida, pensé en ver una pelea de mafiosos.

-James, te he dicho que largo- exclamó con voz contenida.

Empezó haber una lucha de puñetazos y patadas.

Cerré los ojos y recé por que todo sea una imaginación, ni a James encima mía, ni la lucha que estaban teniendo delante de mí.

Abrí los ojos con esperanza de que todo desapareciera y me llevé una gran decepción al ver que no era así.

Me puse a llorar y sollozar bastante alto pero dudé de que me pudieran escuchar, ya que estaban muy metidos en la pelea.

-John –gritó Edward antes de cogerlo del cuello y estamparlo contra la pared.

Los dos tenía la cara morada de los puñetazos, aunque al parecer James estaba peor que Edward.

Sollocé al verlo así.

-No –grité con voz ahogada.

Enterré mi cabeza en mis rodillas y sollocé por que Edward estaba herido.

De un momento a otro John entró en la habitación viéndonos desconcertados a todos.

Volví a ponerme la cabeza en las rodillas al ver la realidad, Edward se había pegado con James por que este me iba a violar.

_Violar_

No pude sacarme ese pensamiento de mi mente y empecé a llorar.

-¿Isabella? –escuché que me llamaba Edward, pero me negué, no podría creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Isabella? –volví a escucharlo pero parecía nervioso y preocupado por algo.

Noté como una mano blanca se posaba en mi barbilla y la levantaba.

Me fijé en los ojos esmeraldas de Edward que brillaban con preocupación.

También noté que me puso su camiseta, para taparme un poco.

-¿Estas bien, cariño? -¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no era obvio?

Sentí como me acariciaba el pelo en un intento de calmarme.

-Vamos –me dijo y me levantó de la cama abrazándome por detrás, guiándome hacía un lugar que no conocía.

Cuando llegamos, vi que era una habitación bastante grande, que prácticamente tenía de todo.

Edward suavemente me dejo en la cama.

-Isabella, ¿Quieres darte una ducha o prefieres dormir un rato? –me preguntó con una suavidad eliminando todo el enfado e ira que tenía antes.

-¿Pu… puedo ducharme? –pregunté pero caí en la cuenta de que no tenía mas ropa.

-Claro, que si –dijo sonriéndome.

-Pe…pero no tengo ropa –dije avergonzada de que así fuera.

-No te preocupes, yo te dejo –dijo mientras abría el armario y cogía prendas para que me pudiese poner.

Yo asentí agradecida y supuse que esta sería su habitación.

Él me enseño el cuarto de baño, el cual daba a la habitación.

Una vez se fue dejándome sola, me desvestí cuidadosamente en no hacerme daño, en los sitios donde me había golpeado James.

También me fijé que tenía la cara bastante hinchada donde me había golpeado John la otra vez.

Me puse bajo la ducha y me tranquilicé, James no me había hecho daño, me asusté un poco al ver que los moratones se empezaban a formar.

Cuando estuve bastante tiempo en la ducha salí y cogí la toalla que estaba encima del lavabo y me enrollé con ella.

Me sequé el cuerpo con cuidado y me vestí con la ropa que me había dado Edward, eran algo más grande que yo, pero era mejor que nada.

Me sequé el pelo dejándolo suelto.

Una vez lista, pasaron cinco minutos hasta que me atreví a salir a fuera.

Vi a Edward que estaba leyendo aun lado, este se giró y se levanto, vino lentamente hacía mí.

-¿Estas mejor?, Mira te he traído comida, necesitas algo en el estomago –dijo mientras me guiaba hacia la mesa que había y me sentaba.

Comí poco a poco, pero me lo comí todo, la verdad es que tener algo en el estomago me sentó realmente bien.

Después Edward me obligó a tumbarme un poco y él también se tumbó conmigo haciéndome compañía.

-Lo siento, Isabella –dijo arrepentido, supuse que sería por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Bella –le dije.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Me gusta mas Bella, que Isabella –le dije tímidamente, sonrojándome un poco.

Él sonrió.

-Esta bien Bella, no te preocupes, no te volverá a tocar –dijo apretando los puños.

Yo asentí mas tranquila, mientras el estuviera aquí conmigo nada me pasaría.

-Bella a partir de ahora esta será tu nueva habitación –dijo con voz dulce, cogiéndome la cintura y apretándome contra él.

-¿Pero y tu, donde estarás? -Pregunte con incredulidad, mirando como su expresión se cambiaba a una de diversión.

-¿Tanto te molesta, que también este aquí? -me dijo y me apretaba mas contra él.

No, en absoluto me molestaba, pero él era mi secuestrador. Esto no pasa ni en las películas, ¿Por qué el querrá quedarse aquí? O más bien, ¿Por qué él me dejaría estar aquí?

Suspiré.

Seguramente porque no querrá que mi padre se arrepienta de dejar salir a sus amigos, o incluso me arriesgaría a pensar que lo hace para que no le cuenta a mi padre y no le meta en la prisión si lo llegara a pillar.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamiento no me di cuenta que el me seguía mirando hasta que me hizo una pregunta que no escuche, me sonroje y el rió divertido.

-Lo siento, ¿decías? –le pregunte más sonrojada que antes.

-Que si me vas a contestar a la pregunta- me repitió pacientemente con una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza.

No podía darme el lujo de socializar con mi secuestrado.

-¿Entonces prefieres que me vaya? –dijo ¿tristemente?

Si él se iba, podría estar desprotegida, ya que James aprovecharía para atacarme.

-No –negué -No me molesta.

Él sonrío.

-Esta bien, pequeña-dijo sonriente- pero ahora tienes que descansar, te sentará bien- dijo pasando sus yemas de los dedos por mis ojeras.

Asentí de acuerdo, ya que notaba que hoy había sido un día difícil y por primera vez desde que estaba aquí pude ver con él sol se iba escondiendo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño y cansancio.

Me desperté sobresaltada había tenido un pesadilla con lo de James, creo que me había traumado un poco.

Cuando me giré dispuesta a volverme a dormir me di cuenta de que no estaba Edward, me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta, que ayer por primera vez dormí con un chico.

Sentí como se abría la ducha y supuse que se estaría duchando, así que decidí volverme a dormir.

Noté como alguien me llamaba y me zarandeaba un poco.

-Bella despierta –sentí que alguien me llamaba. –Venga dormilona.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward mirándome divertido.

Lentamente me desperecé y Edward me hizo una seña mostrándome el móvil en su mano.

-Bella, tu padre quiere hablar contigo –hizo una mueca- se creé que te he matado, cuando le dije que estabas dormida y por eso no te podías poner.

Yo también hice una mueca.

Rápidamente me paso el móvil.

-¿Papa? –Pregunte en voz baja.

-Bella, ¿Bella? –gritó papa.

-Sí –dije confundida.

-Oh dios mío, creí que te habían hecho algo –dijo desesperado.

-Estoy bien, papa –le dije lo mas segura que pude.

-Esta bien cariño, mira tenemos un plan –dijo en tono confidente. –Mañana traeremos a los presos para liberarlos, pero lo que ellos no saben es que es una trampa. Cariño cuando llegues tienes que salir corriendo ¿Vale?, Yo te protegeré, hemos localizado por la señal de este móvil donde estas y hemos quedado en unas calles de donde estáis.

Cuando vayamos a hacer el intercambió tu te escaparás e iras con nosotros a así pillaremos a toda esta maldita banda que te tiene ¿Entendiste?

-Si, papa –le dije ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

-Bien ahora tienes que estar normal como si no te hubiera contado nada ¿Vale? –preguntó para asegurarse.

-Si, papa –volví a responder.

-Esta bien cariño, te extrañamos –dijo ahora con voz angustiada. – te queremos en casa sana y salva.

-Yo también papa, oso extraño –dije con voz ahogada.

-Bueno cariño, tengo que colgar, recuérdate de que te quiero –dijo

-Yo también te quiero –dije mientras colgaba.

Le entregué el móvil a Edward.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tú padre? –preguntó curioso.

-Solo me dijo que mañana liberarían a los hombres y podré volver a casa –cuando dije este un destelló de dolor pasó por sus ojos.

-Si, deberías estar contenta –dijo con voz monótona.

Así pasó el día yo cada vez mas nerviosa, por una parte quería irme, pero por otra quería estar con Edward.

Al final del día me encontraba ansiosa mientras cenaba con Edward a mi lado.

Mientras me hacía preguntas sobre mi vida en el instituto, nuestra relación había mejorado mucho.

Cuando por fin Edward me dijo de dormir que era tarde, asentí pero cuando estuvimos en la cama no paraba de pegar vueltas.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? –preguntó un Edward bostezando.

Estaba ante un dilema ¿Se lo decía o no? No quería decepcionar a mi padre, pero tampoco quería que Edward estuviese preso.

¿Cómo era posible haberme enamorado de Edward tan pronto? Por que lo quería mucho.

-Si –dije con voz angustiada.

Él me miró pero no se creyó palabra.

Me cogió de la cintura y me miró fijamente.

-Bella, mañana te vas y no puedo evitar hacer esto –dijo rápidamente mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío.

Sus labios se ajuntaron con los míos haciendo que su suave aliento entrara por mi boca, y sus dulces labios acariciaban los míos, me pidió permiso para entrar en mi. Entre abrí los labios dejando que su lengua entrara en mi boca. Estuvo explorando mi interior hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos.

Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos brillar mucho, no pude más y empecé a llorar.

-Lo siento, Bella no quería ofenderte –dijo preocupado.

-No me has ofendido –dije como pude, mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

-¿Y que es lo que te pasa, cielo? –dijo dulcemente mientras me acariciaba el rostro y me quitaba las lágrimas.

-Que te quiero –le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Él se sorprendió pero después me sonrió y volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

-No –dije mientras me separaba de él.

-Yo también te quiero Bella –dijo sonriendo.

-Edward –dije sollozando –Mañana mi padre te tenderá una trampa y hará que todos vayáis a prisión.

**Holaaa!**

**Ya estoy aquí con capítulo.**

**Esperó que os aya gustado :)**

**Gracias por todos los reviews**

**Sobre todo a: Camela, tormenta oscura, Lovevampire, mayce Cullen, Elenita Cullen, , cullens-21-gladys y alicewancullen. :)**

**Y tambien a todas las nuevas lectoras, y a los favoritos alertas … **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Ireneee **


	7. Inesperado

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 7: Nada sale como uno quiere.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en la habitación con Edward que estaba haciendo su maleta, había llamado a John y le había explicado el nuevo plan.

Ahora serían ellos quien darían una sorpresa, me alegraba el hecho que Edward no haría a la cárcel pero desde que se lo conté no me había hablado mucho y eso me ponía triste.

Entró John en la habitación y le dijo a Edward que estaba todo listo, este asintió como respuesta y le dijo que si los otros hombres estaban también listos, a lo que John asintió imitando el gesto de Edward.

Acabaron de repasar los últimos detalles y John se fue.

Edward venía hacia mi, serio.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo? –le pregunté tristemente, agachando la mirada.

-Claro que no, cariño –dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

-¿Y entonces porque no me hablas y me ignoras? –le pregunté confundida.

-No te ignoro, solo estoy preocupado –dio mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y me apretaban fuerte.

-Lo siento –murmuré apenada, ya tenía bastante con todo para que yo saliera con mis niñerías. Pero de verdad, me afectaba mucho todo esto. Estaba con la espalda contra la pared, era mi padre o Edward y eso me mataba.

Quería mucho a Charlie, pero con Edward era todo diferente, me sentía viva, me sentía bien. Sentía que me quería, y sabía que no tardaríamos mucho en amarnos, porque esto era realmente amor, y esperaba que el me amara tanto como yo seguramente le amaría.

Todavía era muy pronto para sentirnos así, apenas nos conocíamos y eso me asustaba, ya que le quería bastante, ¿Cómo en un par de días, o eso creo, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí, podría quererlo así?

Me hice el ánimo de preguntar cuanto tiempo llevábamos aquí.

-Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- le pregunté, él estaba muy entretenido jugando con los mechones sueltos de mi pelo.

-mmm... creo que una semana y algunos cinco o seis días, casi dos semanas, ¿porque?- me contesto curioso.

Me sonroje pero me negué a contestarle. Prefería cambiarle de tema y preguntarle otra cosa más importante.

-No harás nada a mi padre ¿verdad?- le pregunte temerosa de su contestación, no podía permitir que le hicieran nada, el me había criado y me había enseñado que lo más valioso que tenía era la familia, que podías confiar plenamente en ella sin llevarte una desilusión. Porque si tenía que elegir entre mi familia y él, elegiría a mi familia, ella me amaba y no podía darle ese disgusto a mi padre. Aunque me mataba pensar eso, ya que estaba segura que Edward sería y es el amor de mi vida.

-Tranquila, no haremos daño a nadie, mientras no nos hagan ellos a nosotros –me dijo y me asuste porque sabía que mi padre haría lo que fuera por mi, y no quería que saliera dañado –me aseguraré de que nadie le haga nada a tu padre, cariño –me prometió.

Respiré más tranquila cuando comento lo ultimo.

-¿Que harás conmigo? – me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –dijo en plan juguetón.

Reí tontamente mientras pasaba mis manos por su pelo y me atreví a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, casto y dulce.

-Por ahora tenerte –dio suavemente y de repente se puso serio.- ¿Quieres irte con tu padre?

-Quiero estar a tu lado –murmuré cerca de su oído.

-Esta bien pequeña, pero cuando cambies de opinión avísame ¿vale? –yo asentí aunque no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión.

-Te quiero –le dije riendo.

Él sonrió, y me estrecho contra sus brazos, se sentía demasiado bien.

-Por cierto, no tenías que haberte disculpado antes- me dijo con una sonrisa, que me mataba, literalmente, claro. Me quede embobada con ella, y creo que se dio cuenta porque se río entre dientes y yo en un gesto muy infantil le saque la lengua.

-Cariño, no me tientes, porque esa lengüita tuya podría tener problemas- me sonroje por lo que había dicho y él acaricio mis mejillas y murmuro un 'adorable'.

Llamaron a la puerta y Edward dijo un 'adelante' entró James y Edward gruño.

-Tranquilo Edward, no pienso hacerle nada – dijo aunque no me creí nada por la mirada que me hecho. Y Edward también la vio porque me apretó mas posesivamente contra él y su agarre fue más fuerte como si quisiera protegerme. Me puso detrás de él y se encaro a James.

-¿Que quieres James?- pregunto rabioso Edward.

-Nada, solo quería ver como ha quedado él tema sobre esta tarde y también tú querías hablar conmigo, ¿no? –contesto con una sonrisa sádica. Tuve miedo pero de solo notar el cuerpo de Edward contra el mío me tranquilizo.

-Esta bien, vete a mi despacho, ahora voy –le dijo, James asintió y se fue después de una ultima mirada hacía mi.

Edward se giro y me miro a los ojos por un momento, olvidé todo, hasta mi propio nombre. Después me acerco a él y me beso.

Entreabrí mis labios y su lengua entro para jugar con la mía, aspire su aliento y me deleite con él, sabía a menta, adoraba la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos, el sentir su sabor en mi boca, procuré mantener mi respiración acompasada, pero al poco me quede sin aire.

-Espérame aquí, ¿Vale?, en unos minutos vuelvo, te traeré la comida ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo con suavidad.

Asentí, me apretó unos segundos más y se fue.

Me deje caer en la cama pensando en todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**Edward POV**

Intente calmarme un poco para no hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría.

Le dí un dulce beso a Bella y me fui ha hablar con James, seguramente esto acabaría mal, pero no quería que se acercara a Bella, si se acerca, juro que lo mato.

Respire, ya me estaba poniendo en plan posesivo con Bella, pero la quiero, mucho más de lo que me puedo permitir, no quiero hacerle daño, pero con todo esto, seguramente le haría, pero procuraría que no. Estaba seguro que ella era lo que me complementaba, y no iba a dejar que nadie lo codiciase y mucho menos que la tocaran.

Volver a pensar en lo que James estuvo a punto de hacerle, ¡me ponía enfermo!

Quien en su sano juicio le haría algo así a una pequeña inocente, me había cautivado desde el principio, pero me negué a enfrentarlo y supuse que era rabia lo que sentía por ella, al ver que su padre encarcelaba a mi hermano, pero no era rabia lo que me hacía sentir ya que ella inocentemente me había seducido sin saberlo.

Entre en el despacho para ver a James sentado en mi silla, y ojeando mis hojas.

Carraspee y llame su atención, se giro pero no se avergonzó de haberlo pillado registrando mis cosas, al revés, sonrío por ello, y eso me puso de más de mal humor.

-¿Bueno, que es lo que tienes que decirme?- le dije molesto.

Estaba arto de su comportamiento, una cosa era ser de una banda y otra un delincuente, y creo que no distinguía eso.

-Bien, ¿Cómo sería el plan?- dijo James entretenido con mis cajones.

-¿Te importaría dejar de registrarme todo y prestarme atención?- dije muy cabreado. Aun tenía que hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, hace un par de horas. Tan solo imaginarme que le hubiera puesto un dedo encima me entraba una ira muy conocida, por lo que me propuse alejar ese pensamiento, sino acabaría por matarlo y no tendría remordimientos.

-Esta bien, jefe- hizo un saludo militar- Pero me lo vas a contar o ¿Lo tengo que saber por otros?- me dijo, estaba jugando conmigo lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de perder.

-Escúchame bien James, si se te ocurre acercarte a Bella, acabaras mal, muy mal, así que te recomiendo que si quieres seguir aquí, en esta banda, sepas las consecuencias de tus actos.¿me as entendido?-le grité esto ultimo, no podía dejar de pensar el que causara algún daño a mi ángel.

-ooh, el pequeño eddy creció y se enamoro de su rehén, que maduro Edward- se burlo de mi. Pero ignore su burla.

-Solo te advierto que si le haces algo, serás hombre muerto- le dije dando por finalizada la conversación.- Ahora ves en busca de John que te cuente el plan, porque no quiero malgastar mas mis saliva contigo- dije estoy y me fui de esa habitación.

Baje a la cocina para hacer la comida a mi Bella y a mí, ya que era hora de comer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bella POV**

Estaba con Edward tumbada en su habitación, acabábamos de comer y dentro de poco nos teníamos que enfrentar a lo que venía y no se si estaba del todo preparada.

-¿Cariño, estas bien? –dijo suavemente, mientras me acariciaba el pelo de manera tierna.

-Si, solo estoy nerviosa –dije sonriendo contando parte de la verdad.

-Esta bien, todo va salir bien, no te preocupes –dijo acariciándome.

Asentí al poco rato vino John y le aviso a Edward de que Alice les estaría esperando en una casa para poder ocultarse un tiempo.

Este asintió agradecido, ya que solo íbamos a ir el hermano de Edward, su mejor amigo, la mujer de John y nosotros.

Edward me obligó a levantarme, ya que la hora había llegado.

Me metió en un coche junto a John.

-Bella, ahora me tendré que portar un poco mal contigo, no te preocupes cariño, no te haré daño ¿vale? –preguntó dulcemente, mientras conducía hacia el lugar citado.

-Vale –murmuré, aún me inquietaba la presencia de John.

Estuvimos como diez minutos de silencio en el coche hasta que Edward lo rompió avisándonos que ya habíamos llegado.

Salí por la puerta y nada mas salir Edward me cogió la cintura apretándome contra él.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila –dijo con un murmuro para que solo lo escuchara yo.

Al principio le pregunté el por que no llevaba un pasa montañas o algo para ocultar su rostro y él me respondió que Charlie ya lo conocía y que taparse sería una tontería.

-Bella –escuche gritar a Charlie.

Me giré y lo vi rodeado de policías, aunque no eran muchos.

-Papa –murmuré.

En un impulso hice un paso adelante, pero Edward me tiró de nueva hacia él.

-Suéltala –gruñó Charlie.

Edward sonrió de forma macabra.

-Suelta a todos mis hombres primero y dejaré a tu dulce niña ir –dijo mientras su mano se iba deslizando hacia abajo tocándome, a propósito para que Charlie lo viera. Y este se puso morado de rabia y rápidamente con señas les indico a los otros que soltaran a los demás.

Cuando vi salir de una furgoneta a un hombre alto, bien fornido me encogí del miedo, pero Edward con la otra mano me hizo circulitos en la espalda para que me tranquilizara y no tuviera miedo.

Después del grandote apreció un chico rubio con una mirada algo sicótica.

Aparecieron unos cuantos mas junto con una mujer que según me contó Edward hace dos días era la mujer de John y por eso su aversión hacia mi.

-Esta bien, ya los han soltado, ahora suelta tu a Bella –dijo mi padre preocupado por que algo saliera mal y en ese mismo instante me sentí fatal iba a preocuparse se pondría muy triste al saber lo que teníamos planeado.

No se lo que pasó, pero de un momento a otro mi padre estaba en el suelo sangriento.

-Noooo –grité muy fuerte y me puse a llorar.

-Mierda –masculló Edward.

Me intenté soltar del agarre suyo y al ver que no me dejaba salir, intenté patalear para poder soltarme de su agarre.

-Cariño, no –dijo Edward algo intranquilo- No puedes ir donde esta tu padre.

Yo negué la cabeza intentando forcear para salir de sus brazos, mientras escuchaba disparos de los policías contra nosotros.

-Bella –dijo él agarrándome la cara mientras me metía en el coche- No puedes salir te pueden disparar-dijo con voz fuerte.

-Mi padre –murmuré.

Mi padre estaba ahí fuera desangrándose y todo por mi culpa, era una mala hija, nunca debí dejarme llevar por el corazón. ¿Quién era Edward? Él no era nadie. Mi padre lo era todo el que me apoyo en todo lo que hacia ¿Y ahora como le pagaba yo? Traicionándole.

-Mi padre –murmuré con más fuerza. –Mi padre –grité.

Edward me cogió con más fuerza al saber la intención que tenía.

-Edward –escuche la voz del hombre grande –vámonos esto se esta poniendo mal.

Edward asintió y rápidamente le pasó las llaves, mientras este le indico al rubio que entrara en el coche y Edward me empujo para que entrara mas en el coche, pude ver la escena de delante.

Vi a mi padre tumbado con sangre y algún policía muerto, yo empecé a temblar.

Esto lo que había provocado yo, y yo era la única culpable de todo esto.

-Jodido James –soltó el rubio maldiciéndole.- El idiota como se le ocurre dispararle al sheriff ¿Al sheriff? –gritó fuera de sus casillas.

Se me cortó la respiración, James había disparado a mi padre, me horrorizo el hecho de que era como una venganza hacia mí.

Debí dejar que me violara si eso le hubiera hecho estar mas tranquilo y no atentar contra la vida de mi padre.

Empecé a sollozar más fuerte, mi padre en este momento puede estar muerto, negué ese pensamiento él no podría estar muerto.

Noté como los brazos de Edward iban a acunarme, pero me separé de él, no quería que me tocara. Él me había hecho una promesa en vano, él me prometió que no le pasaría nada a mi padre y ahora que ¡Él esta herido por su culpa! Él no me había dejado ayudar ami padre e ir haber como estaba y además estaba en el coche con dos asesinos.

-Bella –dijo Edward preocupado y con un toque de reproche e hizo ademán de volverse a acercar, pero me volví a negar que me tocara.

-Por lo menos descansa un poco –me dijo como consejo, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer.

Me sentía intranquila, culpable, desesperada por saber como estaba mi padre.

Estuve llorando en el camino hasta que un momento me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que aún estábamos en el coche, me acorde de que Edward me había dicho que el camino sería largo, ya que no estarían buscando y querían permanecer lo mas lejos posible.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los brazos de Edward rodeándome y el estaba dormido.

En un movimiento suave me separé de él, pero se despertó igualmente y me miró con dolor.

No esperaría que estuviera con él después de lo que había pasado y más cuando en estos momentos quería estar en casa con mis padres.

No pude evitar llorar al acordarme de mi padre.

Edward me cogió la mano, intenté soltarla pero no pude y eso mi hizo sentir más impotente aún.

Estuvimos es silencio mas o menos por una hora y media hasta que el hombre grande que conducía dijo que ya habíamos llegado.

Edward me sacó del coche y fuimos hasta la entrada donde nos esperaba John con la chica que había visto antes al bajar de la furgoneta.

Miré a su lado y me fije que había una chica bajita con el pelo corto y negro, sus ojos me miraban con furia.

Yo me encogí un poco, asustaba aunque fuera pequeña.

Ella vino hacia mí, con pasos decididos y una vez se plantó delante de mí, me dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Alice –escuche gritar a Edward y al grandote.

-De Alice nada, ella fue la causante de tantos problemas nuestros –dijo con tono decidido.

Edward ignoró a Alice y me cogió la cara mirándome.

-Bella –preguntó asustado.

-Esto es culpa tuya –le dije con la voz quebrada- Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada a mi padre y mira y ahora esto –dije con lágrimas en lo ojos me solté de él y me fui corriendo.

**Holaaaa!**

**Ya estoy aquí :) iba a subir ayer, pero mis tíos me secuestraron y me llevaron con ellos.**

**Bueno agradecer a mi fiel lectora Camela :) que he estoy hablando ahora con ella por msn.**

**A tormenta oscura :) y a todas las lectoras Lovevampire, mayce Cullen, Elenita Cullen, , cullens-21-gladys y alicewancullen gracias y también a las nuevas lectora como sexyvampire :) y a Jaume xxd**

**Que se que me lees :)**

**Espero que les aya gustado de verdad xdd aunque lla me diran **

**Ireneee**


	8. Dolor

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capitulo 8: Dolor

**Edward POV**

Nos metí en el coche, que nos llevaría al lugar donde Charlie nos esperaba, para hacer el intercambio, aunque no iba a dejarla ir, ahora ella era mi vida, y por nada del mundo, me separarían de ella, la quería demasiado, y me atrevía a decir que la amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a que se enterara aún, la asustaría y no quería perderla.

Me recosté dentro del coche con ella a mi lado. Quise entrelazar nuestras manos, pero me era un poco imposible al estar en el asiento el conductor. Podría alargar la mano, pero dudo que con lo nerviosa que estaba quisiera contacto.

-Bella, ahora me tendré que portar un poco mal contigo, no te preocupes cariño, no te haré daño ¿vale? –le advertí para no la pillara de sorpresa y pensara que de verdad pensaba así de ella.

-Vale –me contesto en un susurro, se veía asustada y no quería que nada saliera mal, ya tenía bastante con todo esto, para que pasara algo más.

Su rostro estaba pálido y en sus ojos había un rastro de miedo y preocupación pero ella intentaba que no se notara, fracaso miserablemente. Eso me preocupo más de ella. Suspire y no hable más. Conducí hasta el lugar citado.

Cuando aparque el coche salí y espere hasta que cerró la puerta y la abracé por la cintura fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila –dije con un murmullo solo para que lo escuchara ella.

Cuando me preguntó porque no ocultaba mi rostro tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme, y le conteste tranquilamente que Charlie ya sabía quien era yo.

-Bella –escuche como gritaba Charlie a mi niña.

Ella al escuchar a su padre se giro y su vista se perdió unos momentos y la escuche susurrar:

-Papa-

Vi como iba a hacía allí, pero la cogí reteniéndola, no quería que se fuera con él. Yo quería que se quedara conmigo, aunque no tuviera derecho, ya que la secuestre por motivo de venganza. Pero la vida me había hecho ver, que ella era una maravillosa persona y que estaba hecha para mí. Nuestro amor nos unió y no iba a permitir que nos separara, me resigne al pensar eso. Ella era mía, sonaba muy posesivo pero era así, aunque tuviera que matar, lo haría por ella, para que se quedara a mi lado.

-Suéltala –me gruñó Charlie.

Le di mi sonrisa más psicópata que tenía, para hacerle ver que esto no era un juego y que si daba un paso en falso, su hija lo pagaría caro, aunque nunca haría daño a Bella, eso lo tenía claro, primero me dañaba a mí mismo antes que a ella, pero su padre no lo sabia, ¿no?

-Suelta a todos mis hombres primero y dejaré a tu dulce niña ir –dije mientras mi mano se iba deslizando hacia abajo tocándole, lo hacia apropósito para que Charlie lo viera. Intente que mi toque fuera dulce, pero a la misma vez, salvaje, no podía permitir que su padre nos descubriera.

Vi como la cara de su padre cambiaba de color conforme iba deslizando mi mano y sabía que estaba muy furioso, ya que si alguna vez tuviera una hija y un chico haría eso delante de mí, lo mataría. Sonreí sarcásticamente por ese pensamiento. Charlie no pudo más y hizo una señal para que mis amigos salieran, por lo que pare y deje de tocar a Bella, aunque ganas no me faltaban, era tan dulce y hermosa que me daban ganas de comérmela. Frena con tus pensamientos pervertidos- me aviso mi mente.

Salio Emmett el primero y noté como Bella se estremecía a verlo, su tamaño no era muy pequeño, era musculoso, le hice círculos en la espalda de Bella, para que se tranquilizara. Y note como se relajaba tanto como podía.

Luego de Emmett siguió Jasper y al poco apareció Ciara la mujer de John.

-Esta bien, ya los han soltado, ahora suelta tu a Bella –dijo el sheriff preocupado por su hija y la situación en la que estaba. Ni lo sueñes- pensé. No iba a separarme de mi amor, ya que lo había encontrado, sentí como el humor de Bella se fue, supe que esta era una situación difícil para ella, su padre o yo. Esperaba que no se arrepintiera de haberme elegido a mí.

Vi como James alzaba la pistola hacía el sheriff y le disparaba en el pecho. Me sentí terrible cuando Bella casi se desploma.

-¡No! –gritó mientras los sollozos le invadían y empezó a llorar.

-Mierda- se me escapó y agarre a Bella que se iba con su padre. No podía dejarla ir, no podía, ¡Maldita sea! La quería y no podía verla sufrir, yo le consolaría, no podía imaginarla llorar sola, sin que estuviera yo para darle mi apoyo. Sentí como algo se rompía en mí al verla en ese estado y luchando para deshacer mí agarre. Pero tenía que entenderlo, no podía dejarla.

-Cariño, no –dije intranquilo, todo lo que había estado bien, ahora se convertía en desastre- No puedes ir donde esta tu padre.

Negó con la cabeza intentando forcejear para salir de mis brazos, mientras escuchaba disparos de los policías contra nosotros. No podía dejarla ir, podría acabar herida o incluso muerta si se metía dentro de los tiros y acababa mal yo me moriría con ella, no podía permitirlo.

Vi como algunos de mis hombres que estaban presos mataban a dos policías, y otros se intentaban escapar, pero los policías los intentaban retener y eso ocasionaba mas lucha, mi niña me empezó a empujar con más fuerza para que la soltara, pero no iba a dejar que se arriesgara y menos cuando podría terminar muerta.

-Bella –dije intentando que entrara en razón- No puedes salir te pueden disparar-dije con voz fuerte.

-Mi padre –murmuró.

Dios, me sentía como una mierda, le había prometido que todo saldría bien, y el puto de James dispara a su padre, no podía aguantar verla tan mal, me entraban de ganas de llorar y abrazarla y decirle que su padre esta bien, que estará a salvo y que viviría y pronto lo vería. Pero no era momento, primero tenía que ponerla a salvo y tenía que mostrarme fuerte por los dos.

-Mi padre –susurró con más fuerza. –Mi padre –gritó.

La retení con más fuerza cuando vi que se iba a librar de mi agarre.

-Edward –escuche la voz de Emmett llamarme –vámonos esto se esta poniendo mal.

Asentí y rápidamente él me pasó las llaves, mientras le indique a Jasper que entrara en el coche y empuje a Bella dentro del coche a la fuerza para que subiera.

-Jodido James –soltó Jasper maldiciéndole.- El idiota como se le ocurre dispararle al sheriff ¿Al sheriff? –gritó fuera de sus casillas.

Le hice una seña para que se callara, ya que estaba Bella aquí.

Note como Bella se puso blanca ante la mención de James, supe que ahora sabía que James había atentado contra su padre y ella se estaría echando la culpa por todo lo que había pasado y yo no quería que pensara eso.

Volvió a sollozar con más fuerza y lloro con más ganas.

Iba a cogerla en brazos para poderla consolar y aliviar su dolor, pero se aparto y ese movimiento me dolió, porque me lo merecía.

-Bella –dije preocupado y con un toque de reproche y volvió a extender mis brazos para cogerla, pero se volvió a negar. Mi corazón dio un salto y me reproche por forzarla.

-Por lo menos descansa un poco –le dije como consejo, para que se relajara un poco, pero no quiso.

Mire sus ojos y vi todas las emociones que le pasaban en ese momento: intranquilidad, culpabilidad, desesperación y con mucho miedo, y lo peor, no la culpaba. Quise quitar el dolor en sus ojos, pero no me dejaría.

Estuvo llorando parte del camino hasta que se quedo dormida.

La cogí y la estreche contra mis brazos mientras dormía. Sentí como Jasper y Emmett me miraban. Y me prepare para darles una explicación de todo esto.

-La quiero y diría que hasta la amo- les dije, me miraron incrédulos. Vi como en sus ojos había rechazo y me prepare para saltar al mínimo comentario ofensivo sobre nosotros.

-¿Te has vuelto loco Edward? Es la hija el sheriff –dijo Jasper- lograras que nos maten a todos por un puro capricho –eso me enfureció ella no era un capricho de nadie, y mucho menos mío, ella era mi vida.

-Ella no es un capricho- le dije conteniendo la ira –yo la amo y no dejare que nadie intervenga contra esto- le contesté.

-Jasper, Edward tiene razón, ¿has visto como se miraban?– preguntó Emmett – eso que sienten ellos es amor-.

Me quede como una estatua, nunca había visto al alegre e imprudente Emmett tan serio como ahora y eso me hizo sentirme bien.

-Por favor, entenderme, no puedo, no puedo… -les dije mientras mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mi cara, Jasper al verme así, comprendió que no era una broma y que se lo tomaría enserio.

-Gracias- susurré y me deje caer en la inocencia.

Note como alguien se separaba de mi suavemente y abrí mis ojos, y vi a Bella alejarse lo mas lejos de mi que podía, y eso me mato, sentí dolor.

Volvió a llorar, y eso era algo que nunca soportaba, ver a las mujeres llorar.

Le cogí de la mano, aunque intento sacudirla, no la deje, entrelace nuestros dedos.

Más tarde note como paraban el coche y salían de este e imite el gesto sacando a Bella conmigo. No le soltaría, no la dejaría ahora, cuando más me necesitaba.

Vi a John a su prometida Ciara y a su hermana Alice, esperándonos en la puerta, ya que habían llegado antes que nosotros.

Alice se acerco hacía nosotros pero lo que nunca me imagine que iba a hacer fue darle una fuerte bofetada a Bella.

-Alice –gritemos Emmett y yo a la vez. Lo que faltaba después de todo lo que le había pasado y va Alice le pega, me puse furioso y fulmine con la mirada a Alice que se encogió de hombros.

-De Alice nada, ella fue la causante de tantos problemas nuestros –dijo con tono decidido.

Ignore completamente a Alice y le cogí la cara a mi Bella y lo que vi me preocupo.

-Bella –pregunté asustado.

-Esto es culpa tuya –me dijo con la voz quebrada- Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada a mi padre y mira y ahora esto –dijo con lágrimas en lo ojos, se soltó de mi agarre y se fue corriendo.

Me sentí mal, y note como los presentes me miraban preocupados y hasta Alice se asusto al ver la mueca de dolor que puse, no me podía estar pasando esto. Mire a los presentes y me fui corriendo detrás de ella.

Solo alcance escuchar los gritos de mis amigos que me llamaban.

Corrí hasta que me encontré a Bella, en el suelo llorando a mares y destrozo más mi corazón, debería ser yo el quien estuviera allí y no ella.

-Bella, amor –le dije suavemente para no sobresaltarla, pero no funciono porque pegó un pequeño salto y me miro de manera fría y no pude aguantar más, me acerque a ella y la abrace. Tuve cuidado ya que se había caído y tenía un rasguño en la rodilla y en las manos.

-No me toques y no me llames amor- dijo duramente y la mire sin una expresión y mis labios se tornaron en un gesto grave.

-No me digas eso, entiéndeme- le dije separándola de mi- ¿crees que la única que esta sufriendo aquí eres tu? ¡No sabes como me afecta que estés así! – Le grite enfadándome – he soportado tu rechazo desde el coche, ¿acaso no piensas en mi? Sufro al verte así y tu lo único que haces es hacerme sentir más culpable –le dije con rabia.- ¿te quieres ir? Pues vete, si no confías en mí.

Le mire controlando la ira y vi como de sus ojitos salían más lagrimas. Me sentí culpable, ya que le había gritado y en pocas palabras le había dicho que se fuera, pero lo que ella no sabía era que no la iba a dejar ir, no iba a dejarla que se fuera sin mí.

-Entiendo que estés así, pero yo solo quiero ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas- dije desesperado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se fue alejando de mí.

-Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunté sin emoción.

-Me has dicho que me puedo ir ¿no? –Dijo dura- Pues me voy.

En ese momento mi corazón hizo un sonoro crac y pensé que esto dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa y en ese momento supe que lo que iba hacer era egoísmo, pero no podía imaginarme a Bella caminando sola por el bosque y mucho menos en su estado y con algunos de mis hombres presos.

-No, tú de aquí no te vas –dije, avancé hasta ella la cogí y me la eché a los hombros como si fuera un saco.

Ella se puso a patalear con mucha fuerza y a gritarme.

-Edward, bájame ahora –dijo con voz sería y yo negué la cabeza, no ni ahora ni nunca la iba a soltar.

-Eres un idiota, no quiero que me toques, déjame en el suelo –gritaba y lloraba, en este momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

Cuando llegué al portal de la casa, John abrió la puerta y me miro serio, yo con un gesto le dije que luego le explicaría. Él asintió abriendo la puerta más y dejándonos pasar.

Me indicó cual era nuestra habitación y yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento. Subí por las escaleras con Bella, que ahora solo lloraba y entre en la habitación que me había indicado.

Cerré la puerta con la punta del pie y la deje en la cama, lo más delicadamente posible.

Ella enseguida se aovillo y tembló sollozando fuerte.

-Bella, cariño mírame –le rogué, pero ella mi ignoró y tuve que cogerla de la cintura y ponerla en mi regazo.-Corazón, no llores mas ¿vale? Sabes que odio verte llorar de esta manera.-dije intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella negó con su carita llena de lágrimas e hizo el intento de apartarse, pero no la deje.

-Dame tiempo- fue lo único que salió de esa boquita.

Yo asentí la volví a dejar en la cama tranquilamente, iba a dejarle tranquilizarse por un rato y luego ya hablaría con ella cuando estuviera mas calmada.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y se acomodo en la cama, le tendría que decir a Ciara que le comprara ropa, ya que llevaba la mía.

Me fui habar con John, al subirla no había visto la casa por lo que me di cuenta era muy grande.

Al bajar estaban todos en la sala y se callaron cuando me vieron aparecer.

-Edward –empezó Alice, pero yo la calle.

-No me importa lo que digas –le dije de mal humor.

-Edward –me dijo en tono de advertencia John.-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

Yo asentí.

-Ciara, ¿Podrías comprar ropa para Bella? –le pregunté- Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Ella asintió.

-Antes de que me preguntéis nada –empecé a decir- Ella se va a quedar aquí, conmigo ahora mismo esta enfadada y Alice te pido que la respetes y que no la golpees o si no tendrás que vertelas conmigo, ella ya lo ha pasado lo suficiente mal, para que vengas tú y lo compliques mas y no solo tú si no va para todos ¿Me entendieron? – Les pregunté estaba lo suficiente cabreado para pegar algo o alguien.

Todos asintieron.

-Edward –empezó ha hablar Jasper- ¿De verdad que la quieres? Es decir, no es un juguete o algo –dijo serio.

-No –casi pegué un grito –Ella no lo es, Ella es todo para mi –les dije sinceramente.

-Wow Eddy se ha enamorado –dijo saltando Emmett, al cual fulmine con la mirada pero siguió con sus chorradas.

Ciara me comentó que mañana se iría a comprar cosas a Bella, noté que a John por la forma de hablar de Bella, ya no estaba tan resentida, de alguna manera todos me comprendían menos Alice que aún se veía reacia con el tema.

Ciara se fue hacia la cocina para preparan la cena y yo aproveche ese momento para ir a ver como estaba Bella. Cuando llegué a la habitación estaba sentada en la cama, restregándose los hermosos ojos que tenía con sus manos. Se veía adorable con el pelo desecho, parecía que hacia poco se había despertado.

-Bella –la llamé suavemente para que no se asustase.

Ella se giró y me vio con indiferencia y eso me dolió mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo con una total indiferencia.

Me acerque a ella, pero ella inmediatamente dios dos pasos hacia atrás.

Suspiré de frustración y me dije a mi mismo que le daría tiempo para que se acostumbrada.

-La cena se esta preparando y pronto estará lista ¿Qué te parece si bajamos? –le pregunté con tono dulce, para que no se asustase.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a bajar conmigo, cuando estuvimos bajo las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras haciendo que Bella se tensase.

En un movimiento automático se puso más cerca de mí.

Cuando bajamos Bella se sentó a mi lado y Emmett puso la tele, donde apareció una imagen del sheriff anunciando que estaba en el hospital en cuidados intensivos, eso asustó a Bella y se puso a llorar un poco.

Ciara nos anunció que la cena ya estaba hecha y nos pusimos a cenar, Bella cenó muy poco, John no la paraba de mirar todo el tiempo y eso me preocupó.

Al acabar la cena Bella se notaba cansada, cuado iba a decirle que íbamos ha dormir John me cagó los planes.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó John serio y Bella se tenso.

**Holaaaaa****!**

**Ya estoyy aquiiii!**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero que les guste :)**

**Emm ah Gracias por los reviws, alertas y favoritos de verdad me **

**hacen muy feliz y me dan mas ganas de escribir :)**

**Algunas chicas me han dicho de hacer la historia M ¿Qué os gustaría que la cambiara a M o que siguiera con el rango T?**

_**Ireneee **_


	9. Enfadado

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

_**Capitulo 9**__**: Enfadado**_

**Bella POV**

No tenía Edward ni idea lo que estaba sufriendo por mi padre. Él me había prometido que nada le ocurriría a mi padre, pero el me mintió, mi padre acabo con un disparo en el pecho. Ahora estábamos mirando en la televisión como salían imágenes de mi padre subiendo a la furgoneta de la ambulancia.

Tenía ganas de llorar, salir corriendo y patalear, se que es una reacción estúpida, pero necesitaba decirle a Edward que se fuera de mi vida, no quería saber nada de él en este momento, ni de nadie, ¿lo amo?, claro que lo amo, pero me cuesta confiar en él después de todo este desastre y lo único que quiero es ir a ver a mi padre. Otra razón es que me tiene aquí metida, yo no quiero estar aquí. Edward no me amaba, porque cuando se ama a alguien lo dejas ser feliz, yo no estaba feliz, era infeliz y todo por culpa de Edward, pero sobretodo de James.

El maldito de James, había disparado a mi padre. Lo quiero encerrado, aun tengo alma para decir que lo quiero muerto. Pero si no tuviera corazón, lo habría matado yo, disfrutando todo lo que me ha hecho. Después de la casi violación, aun no se ha quedado satisfecho, tuvo que dispararle a mi padre.

Deje caer mis lagrimas, estas recorrieron por mi cara y deje escapar los sollozos libremente de mi garganta. Intenté no pensar mucho en esto, pero me era casi imposible, lo único que quería era que mi padre estuviera bien, y que no le pasara nada, que volviera a sonreír y que no muriera, eso me destrozaría. Me alivie un poco cuando escuche que no había muerto, pero enseguida volvió la preocupación cuando anunciaron que estaba muy grave. No me podía estar pasando esto.

La prometida de John, nos mando a la cocina, ya que tenía la cena hecha.

No comí mucho, ya que pensar en todos los problemas, me quitaba el hambre, me fije que Edward se veía preocupado al no comer, pero lo ignore, no podía creer que me mintiera sobre que me amaba. Note una mirada intensa y me di cuenta que John no paro de mirarme todo el rato. Cuando terminamos de cenar yo estaba apunto de levantarme pero una voz me dejó tensa.

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar? –me preguntó John. Note la tensión de Edward, pero no me importó.

Asentí débilmente y lo seguí por el corredor que llevaba a un despacho amplio y luminoso. Me hizo una seña para sentarme pero me negué, no podía sentarme de lo nerviosa, terminaría destrozando la silla. Me ignoró y me sentó con él en el sofá, uno enfrente del otro.

-Bella, ¿Te puedo llamar así? –preguntó nervioso.

-Si –me limité a susurrar, esperando a que continuara. Se me hacía raro que él entre todos quisiera hablarme.

-Quería… quería pedirte perdón, de cómo te trate y la forma en que me comporte contigo –comenzó a decirme, iba a interrumpirle, pero no me dejó –déjame acabar primero ¿si? –Asentí lentamente y él continuo- lo que quiero decirte es que lo lamento, pero mi prometida estaba encerrada y tu padre tenía la culpa, y lo tome como mi propia venganza hacía ti, pero quiero o que por lo menos intentes entenderme que no podía evitarlo- acabo de decir nervioso. Pero con los ojos brillantes de amor, al mencionar a su prometida.

Yo lo entendía y podía jurar sentir lo mismo, tenía un odio hacía James por lo que hizo a mi padre, que no dudaría en actuar como lo hizo John, si tuviera la oportunidad de golpearle, lo haría y no me importaría las consecuencias de mis actos, estaría cegada por mi instinto.

-Si, te entiendo, -logré murmurar con una mirada de dolor.

-Supongo que todo es esto…-se despidió de mi, saliendo por la puerta.

Mire alrededor y vi la ventana abierta y no dudé ni un segundo en que podría salir por allí, siempre teniendo cuidado en que no me descubrieran. Abrí la ventana y vi que no era difícil salir por ahí, solo tenía que apoyar el pie en sitio correcto, cogerme del árbol sujetarme fuerte y deslizarme por el, hasta llegar a tierra. Y así lo hice, silenciosamente puse el pie, en el alfeizar y con mucho cuidado de no caerme me cogí fuertemente al árbol que tenía enfrente, mantuve los ojos bien abiertos y pegue un pequeño saltito, enganchándome a la rama, jadee y cerré los ojos con fuerza y me moví muy despacio. Baje lentamente y sin hacer ruido y una vez llegué al suelo me escondí entre los arbustos para que nadie me viera, respiré agitadamente y me preparé para la carrera que iba hacer, ya que si Edward me pillaba, suspiré y eche a correr. Decidí que iría por el bosque porque por la carretera será por donde vayan para buscarme.

Aún no había anochecido, ya que estábamos en una época del año, que a las nueve aún era de día, por lo que tenía que hacer esto rápido.

Me metí dentro el bosque pero siempre cerca de la carretera, lo que menos necesitaba era perderme y con lo desorientada que era, no quería arriesgarme. Corrí recto, no se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero notaba mis piernas cansadas y mi respiración era jadeante, paré en busca de aire y descansé un poco. Me adentré un poco más en el bosque cuando escuche autos acercándose por la carretera. Asome mi cabeza y me fije que era el coche en el que había venido y dentro había un chico que no reconocía y una Alice discutiendo y gritando.

No quise saber si era yo el tema de discusión, y supe que ya estaban buscándome ni siquiera quería pensar en lo enfadado que estaría Edward al enterarse de que me había escapado, pero esta vez con éxito. Ojala que no pillaran porque estaba casi segura que no me iba a salir de rositas. Dios, ¿Por qué me distes esta mierda de vida? Mi padre estaba en riesgo de muerte, mi amor era de una banda que era buscada por mi padre y yo escapando de esa dicha banda. No me hago a la idea de cuanto había cambiado mi vida, en un par de semanas.

Vi por el bosque un chico moreno, alto y musculoso, que iba en dirección a la carretera.

Me volví a poner en marcha y fui hacía donde estaba el chico.

-mmm...-perdona –le dije cuando estaba cerca de él.

-¿Si? –Levanto la vista y me miró, después me sonrió amistosamente- Soy Jacob y ¿tu…?- me pregunto.

-Isabella, pero necesito tu ayuda Jacob –le dije rápidamente.

-Y ¿que es lo que necesitas? –pregunto curioso. Suspire, sabía que no tenía que hablar mucho con él, pues quizá acabaría mal, como yo.

-¿Tienes el móvil? –le pregunte con esperanza. Asintió- ¿Me lo puedes prestar un momento? –le pregunte y él me lo tendió.

-Gracias –murmuré y me alejé unos metros de él.

Marqué con los dedos temblorosos el número de mi madre y espere a que lo cogiera. Uno, dos, tres y al cuarto lo cogió.

-¿Mama?-pregunté nerviosa y llorosa. Escuché un grito al otro lado de la línea y unos pasos.

-¿Cariño, eres tú mi amor?-me preguntó feliz de escucharme y seguramente llorando, al igual que yo. -¿Cariño esta bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? –me cuestionó ansiosa.

-No mama, ahora estoy en bosque, me he escapado y un chico me ha dejado su móvil, escúchame bien, ¿papa está bien? –le pregunte temblorosa y rezando que lo estuviera, eso era muy raro yo no rezaba.

-Si, tranquila cariño, esta estable, tenía una chaqueta antibalas y solo le ha rozado en el pecho y ya sabes como es tu padre, se a desmallado –dijo riéndose entre dientes y pude sentir el alivio, mi cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente al sentir esa noticia.

-ooh, gracias a Dios- respiré tranquila – ¿estas ahí con papa?- pregunte.

-Si, esta despierto, ahora te pasaré con él, seguro que se alegra al saber noticias de ti- me aseguró.

-Espérate mama, no quiero que le digas nada a nadie, ¿está bien? –le dije nerviosa, lo que menos quería era que todos se enteraran que estaba perdida y había logrado escapar. Sería una gran ventaja para ellos, y una desgracia para Edward, aún así, los seguía amando y no quería que por nada del mundo le pasara algo.

-Esta bien, mira aquí está –me contestó –cariño alguien quiere hablar contigo- dijo la voz de mama a papa.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó él.

-Papa, soy yo, pero no digas nada ¿Vale?- le advertí antes de nada- estoy bien, me he escapado y no quiero que nadie se entera ¿Vale? Seguramente me están buscando y no tengo mucho tiempo y además no es mi teléfono- le dije todo de tiron.

-ooh, cariño, pensaba que te había pasado algo- respiro al otro lado de la línea – estaba preocupado por si te hubieran hecho algo-.

-Tranquilo, ya volveremos a hablar, te quiero papa, y a mama también, díselo por favor –escuché un 'si', y un 'nosotros también' y colgué.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo y le entregué el móvil al chico.

-Gracias, y no digas a nadie que nos hemos visto –le dije y seguí corriendo, y noté como su mirada incrédula se posaba en mi, pero seguía su camino.

Seguí mi camino y a los minutos escuché otro coche.

Ahora el coche era un jeep negro y dentro estaban John y Ciara, Ciara parecía preocupada y John tenía una expresión de póker, por la menos no estaba enfadado, porque ya sabía lo que era un John enfadado. Me toque la cara recordando el dolor que me hizo al golpearme. De pronto, tuve un Flash back, donde John me advertía no enfadar a Edward, porque realmente era malo.

Mi plan ya no tenía la misma pinta desde aquí, ¿Por qué demonios tuve que salir por la ventana y no podía quedarme en la habitación? A si, porque soy Isabella Swan. Solo rece con todas mis fuerzas que si Edward me encontraba esperaba que no me golpeara ni nada, que no se enfadara mucho, supongo que no estaba preparada para su rechazo. Pero él no me ama, estaba empeñada, porque si me amara me dejaría estar con mi padre. Él era estúpido y egoísta. Mi subconsciente dijo que tal vez por eso él me retenía con él, para que no me fuera lejos de él, ya que me quería tanto que le era imposible dejarme ir. Pero yo le mandé a callar, no podía pensar con claridad ahora.

Mis lágrimas volvieron a salirse de las cuencas de mis ojos. No podía más, no aguantaría más, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para correr más, ya que lo poco que había comido y lo mal que había dormido me estaba pasando factura. Respire hondo y descanse un poco. Me apoye al lado y me deje caer. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo para que me pillaran, por lo que saque fuerza y seguí corriendo más rápido no iba a dejar que me pillaran, no estaba preparada para las consecuencias que mi decisión me traería.

Escuche como aparcaban un coche y también unas voces. Me asome la cabeza y vi que Edward se había bajado el coche a unos 30metros de aquí y cogía un teléfono móvil, corrí muchísimo más rápido ya que me pillaría enseguida, decidí que entraría por el bosque, ya que me tenía que arriesgar todo o nada. No podía dejar que me pillara, sería el final. Jadee cuando me tropecé con una rama y me caí.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte y pensé que ya me habían descubierto, por lo que me levante y me escondí en algún sitio, detrás de unos arbustos, pero seguramente me pillaría. No importaba, me escondí, me acurruqué y baje la vista hasta mi rodilla, vi que tenía una gran herida y sangraba bastante. Intenté no desmayarme, pero ya era tarde, me había mareado. Me levanté y caminé hacia un árbol para apoyarme, pero perdí el equilibrio y me caí. Cogí y me arranqué un trozo de la camiseta de Edward, que aún llevaba puesta y me la enrosqué para que no saliera mas sangre. Respiré aliviada y seguí mi camino, pero ya era tarde, Edward venia hacia mí con una cara de loco. Estaba muy enfadado ni siquiera había visto a mi padre con esa cara cuando Edward me había tocado.

Me quedé en shock sin saber que hacer, no podía correr ya que estaba herida y tampoco podía plantarle cara, ya que su autocontrol se iría y no dudaría en que me golpeara. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que viniera, pero eso no estaba dentro de mi carácter así que intenté escapar, pero no funcionó ya que me agarro a la primera. Ahora se veía más mucho más enfadado, esperé hasta que empezó a gritar.

-¡MALDITA SEA, BELLA! –Me gritó enfurecido y con los ojos brillando de una ira que no le había visto a nadie- ¿PORQUE MIERDAS TE HAS ESCAPADO? EEH! ¿POR QUÉ? –me sacudió con fuerza. Me dolió bastante cuando apretó mis hombros.

-SUELTAME, EDWARD, ME HACES DAÑO –le grité ahora también enfurecida, ¿que se creía que era yo? ¿Una muñeca con la que puede jugar con ella sin romper su corazón? Por muy muñeca que sea, también tengo sentimientos.

-¿QUE TE SUELTE? ¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME HE SENTIDO CUANDO ME HAN DICHO QUE TE HAS ESCAPADO? –gritó soltando un poco su agarre, pero estaba segura de que me saldrían cardenales.

-¿Cómo se supone que te has sentido? No me quieres Edward, solo soy un estúpido juego para ti, ¿porque no me dejas en paz y me dejas hacer mi vida? –le susurre y mis lágrimas empezaron a salirse de las cuencas de mis ojos. – ¡Te odio Edward! –le grité en la cara, y pareció que eso le hizo algo, porque se quedó parado y me miró a los ojos con una fuerza magnética.

-¿Cómo… Porque dices eso? –me susurró a ahora él.

-Porque maldita sea, Edward, si me quisieras me dejarías estar con mi padre en este momento y no aquí encerrada sin poder salir, por esa maldita razón- grité hecha una fiera. Y me soltó, aproveché ese momento para darle un guantazo y ponerme a llorar.

-No digas eso, porque no es cierto, Bella –murmuró el con la mano en la cara donde le había golpeado. Me miró dolido –Eres tu la que te estás alejando de mi lado, no podría soportarlo, ¡no podría! –dijo, gritando la última frase.

No aguante más y me desplome en el suelo. Solo noté como unos brazos me acogían antes de caer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me desperté con un dolor fuerte en la cabeza, y también con escozor en la rodilla. Me moví y noté que no podía salir de la cama, ya que unos brazos me tenían aprisionados, me voltee y vi como Edward dormía tranquilos con sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me permití recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarme y las lágrimas no tardaron en salirse, me di cuenta de que Edward me quería, pero la idea de dejarme le parecía tan insoportable como a mí. Sentí que una mano me acariciaba la espalda y volví mi vista a hacia Edward que ahora me miraba. Me moví un poco y gemí de dolor al notar una presión en mis hombros.

Me miró preocupado, pero me encogí los hombros restándole importancia. Suspiró y me miró con arrepentimiento, pero aún seguía enfadado.

-Bella, cariño, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño- me dijo con sus ojitos llenos de arrepentimiento, pero cambio enseguida a enfadado, aunque no estaba tan enfadado como antes –aún estoy enfadado contigo por irte así, te quiero y te quiero a mi lado, la próxima vez que te vayas te encerraré en una habitación y no volverás a salir –dijo con fiereza en los ojos.

-Quiero un tiempo, no quiero verte, no aún, me duele que me hayas mentido –dije con tristeza y mucho dolor, él hizo una mueca que expresaba su dolor.

-No puedo, entiéndeme, te amo, si te amo, se que es muy pronto, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo con todo mi ser y no me pidas que me aleje, porque no lo haré- me dijo con sinceridad y con sus ojos destilando amor. Me quede quieta, él me amaba, me amaba por encima de todo y yo también, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y cuando me di cuenta estaba besando a Edward. Sus manos acercaron mas mi cuerpo al suyo y se quedaron ahí, apretándome para asegurarse de era real, mis manos fueron directo a su cabello, y lo jalé más cerca de mi.

Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y jugar con la mía, entreabrí mis labios y él lo tomo como una aceptación. Su lengua y la mía jugaron para demostrar quien amaba más a quien. Me separe de él cuando me quedé sin aire y le miré, me sonrió de una manera sexy y yo me quede deslumbrada.

Me senté en la cama y vi que la herida de la pierna estaba curada y vendada, miré interrogante a Edward y me susurro 'no podía dejarlo así' yo le sonreí y le di un casto beso, que él acepto encantado.

-¿Puedo ver una cosa? –preguntó serio y yo asentí, sin saber a que se refería.

Me quitó la camiseta y no me dio tiempo a protestar, se quedó viendo mis hombros y luego soltó una maldición.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté. Me miro con la carita de un cachorrito.

-Lo siento, no quería, de verdad, lo siento –me dijo señalándome los hombros y entonces me fije que tenía unos grandes cardenales- tu piel es muy sensible, lo recordaré- musitó, su aliento choco contra mi mentón, y repartió besitos en este.

Sus manos se pasearon por toda mi piel descubierta, acariciaron mi ombligo, me volvió a tumbar en la cama, pero esta vez el se puso encima mía. Su boca volvió a la mía y la besó con mucho cuidado y adoración, mis manos de forma automática se fueron a su cabello, y se entrelazaron con los mechones de su pelo. Mis labios saborearon cada centímetro de los suyos, mordí su labio fuertemente, él en respuesta me apretó más él.

Me separé de él, no queriendo llevar la cosa a mayores. Escuché como respiraba para tranquilizarse y me volvió a abrazar para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Nunca haría nada, que no quisieras lo sabes ¿verdad? –me dijo con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Lo sé, te quiero –le susurré, aún no estaba preparada para decirle que le amaba, aunque me encantaría decírselo, no podía y se que él me entiende.

Sabía que lo había perdonado, ya que mi padre estaba bien, sino creo que aún estaría muy molesta con él, suspiré y coloqué mis manos en su pelo, dándole masajes y tocándolo, era suave y me encantaba que lo llevara rebelde. Tan desordenado lo hacía ver sexy, y muy guapo, él me abrazo y se relajó contra mi toque, se quedó dormido y yo también me volví a dormir.

Desperté al sentir como una mano, me acariciaba y noté como Edward deja besos por mi estomago y fue subiendo hasta mi boca, dándome un beso suave y sin intenciones de nada, con mucha dulzura.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me miró con una sonrisa dulce y en sus ojos había mucho cariño.

-Dormilona, mejor vamos a comer, que no has comido nada desde… -hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj –desde ayer por la noche. Son las 11 de la mañana y quiero que comas algo, ¿entendido? –me dijo con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios.

Asentí embobada y a él se le escapó una risita, cosa que hizo ruborizarme.

-Me encanta tu rubor –dijo con nuevamente su sonrisa, esa sería mi sonrisa favorita, la sonrisa de lado. –será mejor que te cambies –dijo, y yo recordé que aun no tenía camiseta y me sonroje más furiosamente. –Por cierto, rompiste mi camiseta favorita –me dijo con reproche y yo me reí sin poder evitarlo- pero fue por una buena causa, al fin y al cabo- acabó su discurso y me volví a reír sin poder evitarlo. El se rió conmigo sin poder evitarlo durante un rato.

-mmm… ¿puedo ducharme? –le pregunte tímidamente a Edward, él asintió y me señalo el baño de la habitación.

-Gracias –fue mi repuesta.

Cuando salí media hora después me cubrí con la toalla, ya que no tenía ropa, me dio vergüenza salir, pero al final tuve que salir y para mi alivio se encontraba Ciara, con ropa de mi talla, me señalo las prendas.

-Espero que sean de tu gusto-me dijo –no sabía que te gustaba por lo que cogí un par de vaqueros, faldas y camisetas largas y cortas, espero que no te moleste-.

-Gracias, es muy bonito todo –dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella me la devolvió, ahora entra y vístete, que te espero para comer –me llevo al baño y espero fuera hasta que me cambiara.

Elegí unos vaqueros ajustados con una camiseta blanca un poco suelta de manga corta y salí a la habitación, donde aún estaba Ciara.

Bajo en la cocina estaba Edward hablando con John, y cuando entramos en la cocina se callaron y Edward llegó hasta mi con una sonrisa sincera. Me susurró un 'estas hermosa' y me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la mesa, donde habían cuatro platos, supuse que eran de John, Ciara, Edward, y yo. Me senté y comenzamos a comer mientras hablaban de cosas de ellos, que habíamos interrumpido en nuestra llegada.

Entró en la cocina un Emmett riendo solo.

-Buenos días pequeña fugitiva –me saludó cogiendo comida de mi plato. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, cogí su mano por debajo de la mesa para que se relajase y pareció que funcionó, porque entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Al acabar el desayuno, los cinco, y si, digo cinco ya que Emmett comió también, nos fuimos al comedor para ver una película.

Pero nos encontramos con Alice y Jasper besándose y este último encima de ella.

-ALICE! –gritó John, causando que estos dos se separaran de la impresión.

* * *

**HOlaa!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Yo aquí escribiendo de vuelta :)**

**Bueno mi hermana, me ayudó a escribir este capítulo****, la muy maja xxd**

**Emmm Gracias por los que firman y leen esta fic de verdad, me animan a seguir escriviendo.**

**Jaume jaja Per ****fi te animes a deixar-me un missatge, ya te aniré contant :P ...**

**Y a todos los favoritos y alertas me hacen felix :) **

_**Irenee**_


	10. Tranquilidad

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

Capítulo 10: Problemas

_-ALICE! –gritó John, causando que estos dos se separaran de la impresión._

Alice miró bastante enfadada a John.

-Alice! –volvió a gritar John.

-Te escuché a la primera –gruñó ella haciendo un mohín bastante inocente.

-Jasper suéltala –gritó John otra vez sobresaltándome haciendo que Edward me cogiera y me apretara contra él.

-Tranquilo John –dijo Jasper con voz tranquila.

-¿Qué demonios hacia Alice debajo tuya y besándole? –Dijo John fuera de si.

Ciara lo rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y él pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Suspiró sonoramente, devolviéndole el abrazo a Ciara.

Nunca me imaginé que Alice le interesara Jasper, aunque quizás solo buscara un poco de sexo. ¿Edward también lo quería hacer? Él me dijo que esperaría, pero nunca nadie espera para siempre.

-Estoy esperando una explicación Alice –dijo John, mientras Jasper se sentaba en el sofá junto Alice.

-Creo que es algo evidente ¿No te parece? –Dijo Emmett empezando a reírse- Hace tiempo que no tiene diversión el chico.

Cuando dijo eso John estaba rojo de ira.

-Estamos hablando de mi-hermana –gruñó a Emmett mal humorado.

-¿Y que pasa? No hay nada de malo en esto –dijo Alice señalándose a ellos dos- Mira a tu amigo se ha enamorado en pocos días de la estúpida rehén –espetó con un tono bastante acido.

-Alice, ya vale no metas a Bella en esto –dijo Edward, mientras me abrazaba a él más fuerte y depositaba un beso en mi sien.

-Oh vamos si es verdad –dijo señalándome. –La zorra se ha escapado y no le montáis tanta mierda a ella.

-Alice –gruñó Edward- Cierra el pico.

-No Edward –empezó a decir Alice pero John la cortó.

-Ahora Bella no es el problema Alice, no te desvíes del tema –dijo – Así que hónranos con tu explicación –dijo con tono de no admitir replica.

Ella me mandó una mirada asesina, haciendo encogerme aún más.

-Bien –dijo ella finalmente soltando un suspiro de resignación- Jasper y yo, bueno somos como esto emm… -dijo una Alice muy nerviosa- algo así como amigos con derechos.

-Alice Mary Jonson espero por tu bien que me estés contando una broma –dijo John con un tono bastante alto, pero aún así se escuchó la carcajada que pegó Emmett.

-Vámonos cariño, esto irá para rato –me dijo Edward suavemente empujándome hacia las escalera, mientras se escuchaba a Alice gritando a Jasper que lo ayudara y este soltando una risa.

Cuando me llevó a la habitación sus labios se posaron en los míos, moviéndolos con suavidad a la vez que me llevaba a la cama.

Sus manos se posaron en la parte baja de mi espalda acariciándome suavemente, sus labios succionaron mi labio inferior queriendo entrar en mi boca, yo abrí la boca y su lengua entro en mí luchando contra la mía.

Cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos, él apoyo su frente junta la mía, mientras yo retorcía las manos de puro nerviosismo, no sabia como se lo iba a preguntar y eso me ponía histérico.

-Ya vale cariño –rió- me estas poniendo también nervioso a mi, tranquilízate, ¿vale?

Yo asentí, él se acercó y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme? –dijo suavemente levantándome la cara para que pudiese estudiar mis ojos.

-Esto umm… esto me preguntaba si tu... esto –empecé, estaba nerviosa no savia como se lo iba a decir.

-¿Si, cariño? –me alentó para que siguiera hablando.

-Esto yo me preguntaba que si tu quieres hacer, ya sabes si tu quieres… -dije nerviosamente cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-Cariño, poco a poco ¿Qué quieres decirme? –sus ojos estaban mirándome fijamente.

Respiré profundamente y me atreví a hablar.

-¿Si quieres mantener relaciones conmigo?- le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Él se empezó a reír, yo le golpeé el brazo.

-No te rías –le dije seria y muy roja.

-Amor, ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que yo quiera tener relaciones y tú no? –me dijo con dulzura.

Yo asentí y me sonroje aún más.

-Mira Bella –empezó a decir suavemente- tengo muchas ganas de estar así contigo, muchísimas ganas, pero no voy hacer nada que tú no quieras, ni voy hacer que te sientas presionada ¿Vale? –dijo mientras me acariciaba tiernamente el pelo –Solo quiero que pase cuando tú estés preparada y quieras hacerlo –terminó dándome un beso en la frente cariñosamente.

-Vale –dije esta vez mas aliviada de que esperaría.-Pero prométeme que me esperaras y no te iras que la primera que se te insinúe -dije bromeando al lo que él rió.

-Te lo prometo –dijo con tono solemne yo reí y él se unió a mi.

-¿Edward? –pregunté titubeando al lo que él me miró con interrogación y curiosidad por que seguramente mi cara estaría roja y en verdad estaba muy avergonzada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita, que hace que estés ruborizada? –preguntó con verdadero interés.

Me tumbé en la cama empujándole a él en el proceso para que estuviera también tumbado y yo pudiera esconder mi cabeza en la base de su cuello y evitar que me mirara mi piel sonrojada.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? –le pregunte sonrojándome mas de lo que ya estaba alcanzando el color de los tomates.

Él rió por mi pregunta y me levantó mi cara.

-¿Celosa? –dijo riendo yo negué la cabeza.

-Curiosa –respondí sonriente mientras el sonrojo disminuía.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sip –dije sonriendo, tenía curiosidad de saberlo.

-Vale, mmm fue cuando tenía catorce años –dijo riendo al recordarlo- y acababa de acabar las clases y mis amigos y yo estábamos a punto de irnos, ese día íbamos a casa de Jasper –dijo pensativo, pero aún estaba sonriendo. –Y estábamos a punto de salir del recinto, cuando una niña se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso, al principio me quede en shock, pero después me gustó y le respondí el beso –finalizó y yo le pegué en hombro refunfuñando.

-Lo del que te gustó, podrías habértelo ahorrado para ti solito –le gruñí medio en broma, medio seria.

-Oh, venga pequeña, dijiste que querías saber como fue mi primer beso –dijo victorioso de su explicación.- ¿Y como fue tu primer beso? –dijo ahora curioso.

-No me acuerdo mucho, pero fue cuando fui a una fiesta con mi amiga Ang –el recuerdo de mi amiga y me hizo estar triste. –Y bebimos demasiado y un chico se acercó y me beso, no recuerdo bien, pero el segundo quien me beso fue James ¿Te acuerdas? –le pregunté en un murmuro oí como gruñía y me abrazó fuerte –Pero el siguiente en besarme fuiste tú y me gustó mucho –dije ahora sonriendo- Ya sabes el dicho a la tercera va la vencida.

Él soltó una carcajada eliminando toda la tensión de antes, dejando solo tranquilidad en el ambiente.

-¿Bella? –preguntó Edward con un tono de duda en la voz.

-¿Si? –le pregunté yo curiosa.

-Quizás esto sea un poco incomodo, pero cariño ¿Puedes hacer un favor a tu chico? –me dijo con carita de perro mojado, le miré para que continuara ahora interesada -¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? –Yo asentí y le miré de una forma rara. -¿también sabes que solo hay una cama, verdad? –poco apoco la compresión me llegó y reí.

-Ay no, no, eso si que no –dije haciéndome la ofendida. –Tú duermes en el sofá o con Emmet- Él hizo una mueca bastante extraña haciéndome reír.

-Pero… -empezó a decir, pero le corté

-pero nada, duermes donde quieras, pero aquí no –dije con voz bastante firme.

-Emmett ronca –se quejó como un niño pequeño. –Además aquí hay sitio de sobra y …

-Y te vas al sofá si Emmett ronca –terminé yo él hizo una mueca graciosa que me hizo reír.

-Era bromita, cariño –dije volviendo a reír- Puedes quedarte aquí y abrazarme toda la noche

Él sonrío bastante complacido y sus labios atacaron los míos, mientras sus manos viajaron hacia debajo de mi camisa, tocándome dulcemente, sin prisas, lentamente.

Mis manos fueron hacia su cuello, envolviéndolo con mis brazos y dando suaves tirones a su pelo, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban cariñosamente.

De un momento a otro Edward se puso encima mío con cuidado de no apoya todo su peso en mi y sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta el bordillo de mi camisa donde lentamente miro un poco hacia arriba, esperando que yo lo apartase si no quería seguir.

Pero yo no estaba preparada para parar aún, necesitaba más, y él lo entendió porque me acabó de quitar la camiseta, sus manos empezaron acariciarme primero el estomago, suavemente, y después empezó a subir, mientras su boca se poso en mi estomago y con su lengua empezó a acariciarlo yo gemí, esto se sentía realmente bien.

Su boca subió hasta mis labios donde me beso, hambriento.

-Has sido muy traviesa –dijo con voz entrecortada –Queriéndome hacer dormir en el incomodo sofá.

Yo reí entrecortadamente.

-Creo que es hora de parar, antes de que pase algo que no quieras –me reprendió suavemente Edward.

-Esta bien –dije yo un poco mosqueada.

Me fui al baño y me miré en el espejo.

Estaba yo sonrojada, los ojos me brillaban mucho que parecían luceros, mis mejillas sonrojadas y tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que decía "estoy enamorada"

Además no es que no quiera hacer el amor con Edward, simplemente quiero estar segura, tanto de mí, como de mis sentimientos.

Cundo salí del baño Edward estaba entado en la cama esperándome sonriente.

-¿Crees que habrán acabado de discutir? –le pregunté a Edward, ya que estaba aburrida.

-No lo sé, que te parece si lo averiguamos lo dos juntos como si fuera una aventura ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó, creo que estaba fuera de si, por que había dicho una idiotez.

-Solo bajemos –le dije sonriendo, él se puso a mi lado y me agarró la mano.

Fuimos hacia abajo y nos encontramos a Emmett viendo la televisión y parecía bastante aburrido.

Edward nos sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal parejita? –dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Bien –dijo Edward levantando nuestras manos unidas.

Emmett rió bastante alto.

-Ya lo veo –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bellie, eres afortunada, ya que Edward es la primera chica que secuestra, se la lleva con él y la lleva a su casa –dijo Emmett en tono de chiste, cosa que yo levante una ceja con diversión, mientras Edward lo veía de mala manera.

-¿Por qué no le contamos la primera vez que trajiste a una chica a casa? –dijo Edward divertido al recordar la historia. – ¿Como se llamaba ella, o espérate, mucho mejor como se llamaba él? –empezó a reír y Emmett lo veía furioso.

-No es mi culpa que me engañara, era un chico, e iba como una chica, se había operado y en su momento estaba buena –refunfuño Emmett y yo me reí suavemente. Emmett me miró con una sonrisa malvada. – Y tu Bella, ¿alguna aventurilla por ahí, que sea vergonzosa? – me pregunto y me puse roja y negué con la cabeza.

-No –dije y él se rió. Si, había una, pero no era digno de decírselo a Emmett para que la vaya diciendo por ahí y burlándose, ya había pasado demasiada vergüenza cuando mi madre me presentó al hijo de su amiga a los siete años y que este me diera una bebida color amarillenta, en conclusión, me había dado de beber lo que había meado! Cuando lo probé y lo tirara, le pregunté que era, él lo dijo como si tal cosa y se lo tire a la cara, el niño se fue corriendo y mi madre nunca más me llevo con él niño.

-Seguro, seguro, Eddie, ándate con ojo, esta chica parece tierna, pero veo que cuando quiere saca sus garritas –dijo Emmett serio y bromista. Cogí un cojín y se lo tire a la cara, me reí de su expresión –Eddie, mírala, es una mala influencia-.

-Tu te has comido mi comida esta mañana, así que no esperes mi amistad –le dije con voz de inocente.

Le saque la lengua infantilmente, no lo conocía mucho pero se veía que era un buen chico y muy bromista, siempre tan chistoso, además el había empezado con lo de sus 'garritas'.

-Emmett déjala en paz –dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mano. – Y no me llames Eddie, lo odio –dijo con voz de fastidio.

Me acerque más a él, y el me puso en su regazo.

-Con que no te gusta Eddie –le susurré solo para él. Y me reí entre dientes, mientras Emmett nos miraba con cara de curiosidad, y me guiñaba un ojo.

-Si, cariño, odio ese estúpido nombre, pero dicho de ti, es muy agradable –me susurró de vuelta con una sonrisa, hice un mohín gracioso, él se rió por mi tonta actitud de niña.

Entrelazó nuestras manos alrededor de mi estomago, puso su cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a dejara besitos, me reí, me hacía cosquillas su roce y me estremecía, cada vez que eso pasaba Edward se reía y al final me giro y me beso en la boca entreabriendo mis labios y entrando su lengua en mi boca sin mi permiso, acariciándose. Separo sus manos de las mías, solo para ponerlas en mi cintura y estrecharme más cerca de él, yo por mi parte me dedique a acariciar su pelo y darle jalones para acercarlo lo más posible a mi.

En la parte más dulce del beso escuchamos a alguien carraspear y yo me separé de él tan pronto como lo escuché ruborizada, alcanzando un rubor máximo.

Edward gruño y se quejo y volvió a juntar nuestros labios, pero con lo terca que era yo me volví a separar con un suspiro y escuché a gente reírse.

Me giré y vi a Emmett, John y Ciara, mirándonos con una divertida sonrisa.

-Eddie, déjala respirar un poco, que se te ahogará –dijo un chistoso John, que mantenía una mano en la cintura de su prometida y la otra en el bolsillo, dándole un toque de despreocupación.

-Deberías dejarle su espació Eddie, porque vas apegado a ella, como una mosca –dijo el gracioso de Emmett ahora, Ciara le dio un golpe.

-Dejarme, ella es mía y yo estoy con ella si quiero –gruñó un Edward fustrado, yo me estaba divirtiendo ya que Edward aún seguía intentando besarme, pero al ver que no cedía se dio por vencido con un puchero en sus labios. Me incline y roce sus labios contra los míos, en eso se quedo, en un solo roce.

Me senté a su lado, ya que lo que menos quería era tener a toda la gente mirándome. Edward sonrío comprensivo.

-Bellita a llegado hasta el corazón de Edward- sonrió dulcemente Ciara.

-Ya basta de reírse a nuestra costa –protestó Edward, yo solo le abrace sonriendo feliz de que ahora todo esta bien, pero mi suerte dejo de salir a flote cuando apareció James por la puerta, y hizo que la sala estuviera en una repentina tensión.

-Hola a todos –saludo –Bella –me nombro con un tono que me daba mala espina y se inclino hacía mi, pero Edward le aparto de un empujón.

-No te acerques a ella- gruñó furioso.

-Oh vamos, no me dirás que te has enamorado –soltó con aire burlesco. –Eso si es caer bajo –rió malignamente.

James se acercó a mi.

-Que pena que no te haya encertado la vala en el corazo, tendre que mejorar mi puntería –dijo riendose, en ese momento me empezaron a caer lágrimas, por culpa de James casi muere mi padre.

-Eres un hijo de puta –le gritó Edward y se lanzó a por él.

Vi como Edward le pilló desprevenido y le golpeó fuertemente en la cara, James se tambaleó, pero recuperó el equilibrio.

Este le lanzó un puñetazo a Edward el cual esquivó con gran agilidad.

James se puso furioso e intentó golpear más fuerte a Edward, me asuste muchísimo cuando un golpe le alcanzó.

-Edward –grité asustada, lo que me arrepentí porque se giro y sirvió de distracción, ya que James le volvió a golpear.

-Si, si hazle caso a tu putita –dijo con voz sádica.

Entonces Emmett apreció junto a John bastante cabreados y Emmett le golpeo a James dejándolo en el suelo.

Aproveche para ir junto a Edward que tenía una fea herida en la boca.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunté asustada.

Él rió y me abrazó.

-Solo me hace falta un beso para curarme, nena –me dijo en plan juguetón como si la pelea que acababa de pasar no fuera nada.

Yo fruncí el seño.

-Lo siento cariño, pero me da mucho asco la sangre –dije estremeciéndome al lo que el hizo mohin. –Esta bien –acepté finalmente.

Él sonrió contentó como si lo que le diera fuera el mejor regalo.

Me acercó y con mucha suavidad para no lastimarle, presioné mis labios contra los de él, pero él no quiso solo un roce y profundizo el beso.

Ganándose risas de nuestros compañeros, en este momento no importó ni James ni nadie.

Me separé de él y él refunfuño.

-¿Te he lastimado? –le pregunté preocupada el rodó los ojos y estampó sus labios contra los míos, haciéndome entender que no le había lastimado lo mas mínimo.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Gracias por los reviws y todo los alertas y favoritos.**

**Me hacen mucha ilusión que me comentéis.**

**Por cierto una amiga mía a abierto un foro que esta muy bien, donde se puede subir las historias.**

**El link lo pondré en mi principal.**

_**Irenee**__**!**_


	11. Problemas

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

_Capítulo 11:__ Problemas_

-¿Edward? –le pregunté con curiosidad. -¿Qué pasará ahora con James?

De verdad estaba aterrada de que me pudiera hacer algo, pero aún más al saber de lo que podía ser capaz. Ya lo había demostrado disparando a mi padre, James no estaba bien o bien era un asesino sin remordimientos. Respire tranquila cuando Edward me abrazo apretándome junto a él.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero nos desharemos de él, no quiero que se acerque a ti –me confesó con rabia en la voz. Él estaba preocupado por mi, estaba segura que se sentía como yo en este momento, impotente. No se como me metí en este lío, si no fuera por mi mala suerte ahora estaría en casa. Pero a quien se le ocurre enamorarse de su agresor. Si, aquí estoy yo, esa es la respuesta.

Pero Edward no era mala suerte, solo que nos habíamos conocido en malas circunstancias y cuando no era el momento, porque estaba segura que el destino nos habría unido, él era mi otra mitad.

-Vamos a limpiarte ese labio, cariño –le dije dulcemente, lo único que quería ahora era asegurarme de que Edward estuviera bien.

Él intentó protestar, pero no le deje y lo llevé al baño de nuestra habitación, que bien sonaba eso. Nuestra habitación. Lo senté en el la silla que había dentro, ¿Qué hacía una silla allí? Le miré interrogante, pero él se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar.

Fui al armario de encima de la pica y lo abrí rápidamente para sacar alcohol y algodón, me volteé para volver donde estaba Edward, él al ver que era alcohol puso una mueca de dolor.

-No hay algo más suave, algo que no sea alcohol –se quejo como un niño pequeño. Reí al ver el drama que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, pequeño cobarde, no te dolerá tanto, además tenemos que desinfectar la herida esa –le dije pero negó con la cabeza –hacemos un trato ¿Vale? Si te comportas y me dejas desinfectarte la herida, podrás besarme cuando quieras el resto de día ¿estas de acuerdo? –le chantajeé.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa grande –hasta que se acabé el día ¿no? -se aseguró, asentí –sin quejas ¿vale?-.

-Está bien –suspiré y apliqué el alcohol al algodón para ponerlo en su labio roto. Él hizo un ruido de dolor y me cogió de la cintura apretándome contra él, supongo que escocia más de lo que pensaba. Lo deslicé con cuidado por su labio, hasta que limpie toda su herida. Luego de eso, volví al armario y cogí betadine y lo aplique para que se secara antes. Con cuidado me aparté de él y tire los algodones usados.

-Creo que me debes algo, ¿no? –me dijo Edward cuando terminé.

-No -negué sonriendo, estaba apunto de quejarse pero le corte –hasta que no se te seque un poco, nada –le dije, besándole la mejilla dulcemente.

-Eres una pequeña tramposa –me acusó –ven aquí –dijo señalando su lado. Pero me negué y me salí corriendo hacía la cocina, donde estaba John. Me miró rara, pero luego me sonrió.

-Hola –me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, bebiendo agua de un baso de cristal. Le devolví el saludo con otra sonrisa sincera. Ya no me parecía tan frío, y podría decir que hasta le caía bien y se comportaba de buena manera conmigo, también vi un reflejo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero sacudí mi cabeza, no quería que se sintiera culpable después de que yo cause un gran problema en su familia, aunque técnicamente fue mi padre la que la encerró.

Noté unos brazos a mí alrededor y sentí como dejaba u casto beso en a cima de mi cabeza, suspiró para luego girarme.

-De esta no te escapas, pequeña –me comentó con una sonrisa –Hola John, ¿Cómo te va? –le pregunto a John, que nos miraba divertido.

-Bien, bueno tenemos un problema que resolver –le dijo con una mirada seria. Edward asintió y me llevo con él, pero antes de que pudiera llevarme a la sala de reuniones le pare.

-Edward, puedo salir al jardín un momento, no quiero ser una molestia aquí –le dije, me miró de forma cautelosa –te prometo que no me escaparé, además tengo un trato que cumplir ¿verdad? –le dije sonriendo de una manera para nada dulce.

Él se rió y asintió.

-Confío en ti –se limito a decir, para luego inclinarse y darme un dulce beso en la boca –nos vemos luego ¿vale? –susurró contra mis labios. Asentí y se soltó de mi agarré y se fue siguiendo a John.

Me reí cuando escuche como John le decía que no me iba durante un año.

Caminé y me fui hacía la entrada para abrir la puerta y salirme. Me encontré con Ciara regando las plantas, fui a saludarla, pero me tropecé y caí encima del agua que se había escapado del grifo.

Ciara me ayudo a levantarme y me miró conteniéndose en reír, ya me imaginaba como estaba, pero no me hacía gracia. Estaba mojada toda la ropa y se me apegaba al cuerpo.

Suspiré con resignación y puse una mueca de desagrado en mi rostro.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa, si quieres luego te ayudo en algo –le dije y ella asintió. Me fui a la habitación, y no se si estuve segura de escuchar como se reía. Pero dejé pasar este incidente.

Entré en la habitación y fue mi sorpresa al saber quien estaba dentro.

-Estas más apetecible con la ropa pegada al cuerpo –dijo James en mi dirección. Yo me asusté un poco, pero ignoré esa sensación y le encare.

-Vete de aquí –Le dije con voz alta y dirigiéndome a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar me atrapo entre sus brazo y yo sentí asco de que alguien me tocara que no fuera Edward, él podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo que yo no me quejaría, pero al contrario de James, me ponía enferme, él necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

-¡Suelta idiota! –le grité furiosa y con mi fuerza de voluntad y rabia, le metí una pata en su parte más sensible del cuerpo, a lo que soltó un gritó angustiado y me soltó inconscientemente cogiendo su cosita.

-¡PUTA! –gritó, pero no me importaba que me insultará. Salí de la habitación y corrí para buscar a Edward o a alguien, lo necesitaba, pero me encontré con Emmett y me choque con él. Él soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero cuando se giro y me vio me sonrió.

-Hola pequeña, ya pensaba que Edward y tu estaríais todo el día en la habitación –me dijo a lo que me puse roja.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, James esta en mi habitación y no me deja tranquila –le susurré para que nadie me oyera. Él cambió drásticamente su expresión. Me cogió de la mano y me llevo con él hasta mi habitación para encontrar a James aún en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

James abrió los ojos cuando vio a Emmett a mi lado, este puso una sonrisa que hasta mi me dio miedo.

-Tienes cinco minutos para decirme que coño estabas haciendo en esta habitación –gritó Emmett, no muy amablemente, me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

-Vamos Emmett –empezó James haciéndose el valiente- ¿Has visto como esta la niña? –me miró de arriba a bajo, para reforzar sus palabras.-Mira Emmett, no se tú, pero yo llevo días sin tener un poco de diversión, por la estúpida idea de tú hermano, eh, de quedarse en la casa esa, donde teníamos que vigilar a la niña y no podíamos salir, pues por lo menos, que la niña sirva para algo y todos felices. –Acabó recorriéndome con una mirada llena de lujuria y ansias, una mirada que daba miedo.

Me acurruqué contra Emmett, el cual me miró y vi que su rostro esta rojo de ira, estaba temblando y sin poder controlarse, me apartó de su lado y se lanzó hacia James.

Emmett golpeó fuertemente la cara de James, provocando que el labio de este empezara a sangrar. James escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su boca e hizo un intentó de atacarlo, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que Emmett era mas fuerte y rápido. Al parecer eso cabreó mas a Emmett ya que le pegó otro puñetazo en la cara haciendo que James se tambaleara y se cayeron, lo que Emmett aprovechó para darle patadas.

-Emmett-grité- para, ya esta bien, lo vas a matar.

Pero este me ignoró con facilidad y siguió golpeando a James, una parte me preocupaba James, ya que estaba sangrando mucho, pero por la otra me sentía tranquila, Emmett me estaba protegiendo. Pero finalmente ganó la parte mas noble.

-¡Emmett! –volví a gritar ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca es agradable ver a un hombre golpear a otro hasta casi matarlo.

Este parecía que no me estaba escuchando, así que abrí la puerta rápidamente y baje para buscar a Edward y John, para que hagan parar a Emmett.

-Bella –noté los brazos de Edward envolverme-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –preguntó preocupado.

Yo no podía hablar de lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba, así que empuje a Edward hacia arriba, pero Edward no estaba por la labor y me agarró mas fuerte pasando una mano por mi cabello, intentándome tranquilizarme, yo me sentía tan impotente.

-Edward, arriba –le dije como pude.

Este asintió y me llevó arriba yo abrí la puerta de un tirón, mostrando a Emmett dándole patadas a James y este último intentado evitarlas, pero estaba tan mal que apenas podía si quiera moverse.

Edward fue hacia Emmett y lo intentó detener, pero Emmett lo empujó haciendo que se cayera y se diera en borde de la cama.

Abrí los ojos asustada y fui a donde estaba él, y vi que estaba empezando a sangrar por la frente, derepente el olor me golpeó de frente y empecé a marearme.

-¿Edward, estas bien? –fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme y perder la conciencia.

Me desperté con un horroroso dolor de cabeza y me costó orientarme y saber con quien estaba.

-¿Edward? –pregunté suavemente.

Noté como un brazo me incorporo poco a poco, Edward tenía una gran tirita en la frente y una notable preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? –preguntó en un murmuro y me di cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo.

-Bien, me duele la cabeza –me quejé, él sonrío un poco, pero enseguida se puso serio otra vez.

-Al desmayarte te golpeaste la cabeza en el suelo –susurró dolido.

-Oh, uff, duele –me queje como niña pequeña, él rió dulcemente acariciando sus labios en mi frente.

-Estaba tan preocupado mi vida, que casi me da un ataque y mató a Emmett –dijo sonriendo. –Me alegro que estés mejor para quejarte.

Yo solté unas risitas, pero luego me acordé de James y me preocupe. ¿Qué habían hecho con él?

-¿Qué pasa dulzura, te veo preocupada? –dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba el cabello de manera dulce. Yo le sonreí por ser tan tierno –Ahora que pienso, aún tengo que cobrar el trato ¿te acuerdas? –me recordó, haciéndome reír.

-Si, es cierto –dije sonriendo pero me puse seria -¿Qué ha pasado con James? –le pregunte. Él hizo una mueca al recordar a James.

-Él esta en un hospital, Emmett lo dejo en un estado complicada –cerró los ojos y apretó los puños –él me contó lo que te dijo James y hubiera deseado ser yo el que lo dejará así-.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes –le dije entrelazando nuestras manos, intentando que relajara sus puños –ven aquí, quiero saber como va tu herida de la frente –le dije mientras le empujaba a la cama para que se tumbara.

-Yo estoy muy bien, solo que estaba muy preocupado por ti –dijo con un puchero y me beso –ahora esto –señalo mis labios –me pertenecen durante lo que queda de día y noche- sonrió como un niño que acaba de recibir un dulce.

Me reí con ganas lo que hizo que se resignara porque no me podía besar, después de un rato consiguió hacerme parar de reír y empezamos una sesión de besos. Le permití que su lengua entrara a jugar con la mía, ya que yo también tenía ganas de besarlo. Jalé su cabello para que se acercara todo lo que podía a mí. Él como las otras veces capturo entre sus manos mi cintura. Nos volteó quedando yo encima de él, y seguimos hasta nos quedamos sin aire.

Hice un movimiento involuntario y nuestros sexos se rozaron y deje escapar un gemido al mismo tiempo que él gruñó. El roce se sintió delicioso, se sintió bien, quería volver a sentir esa sensación, pero estaba segura de que empezaríamos algo no podríamos acabar por lo que me quede quietecita, pero el tuvo la misma idea que yo al principio, y volvió a moverse. Esta vez gemí más alto y me deje llevar por el momento.

Cuando noté que me quedaba sin respiración me aparte de él y descanse mi cabeza en la base de su cuello respirando su aroma. Él intentó tranquilizarse también, ya que tenía un pequeño problema. Me mantuvo abrazada a él hasta que volvimos nuestra respiración normal.

-Edward –susurré para no romper el mágico momento en el que me sentía.

-mmm… -me contestó girando su cabeza y mirándome con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le devolví.

-Quedé en ayudar a Ciara, tengo que ir –le dije besándole el cuello.

-¡No! No puedes irte, ¿dejarás a tu novio aquí, solito? –dijo haciendo un mohín. Me hizo gracia ver al jefe de una banda suplicando, haciendo un mohín.

-Si, pero me tendrás de vuelta cuando acabe –le dije y me levante de la cama. Él se sentó en la cama y suspiró resignado.

-Esta bien, pero antes de irte… -dijo y me volvió a besar con una sonrisa, puse los ojos en blanco. Y me separé de él.

-No es como si me fuera un año –le repetí lo que había dicho John y le guiñe un ojo, dirigiéndome a la puerta de la habitación y saliendo.

Caminé hasta la cocina para ayudar a Ciara a hacer la cena ya que era eso o que estaba haciendo en este momento. No más me vio por la puerta me dio una sonrisa preocupada y agradecida al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo me mareo cuando veo sangre y de nada, no me importaría ayudarte en las tareas de la casa –le dije antes de que pudiera hablar.

Asintió y nos pusimos manos a la obra y empecé a preparar la pasta de la lasaña y puse los ingredientes que iba pasándome Ciara, y después de media hora de trabajo lo pusimos al horno. Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que casi una hora después estuvo lista, y paramos mesa.

-Ves a avisar a Edward y yo avisaré a los otros –me comentó Ciara a lo que asentí y me fui hacia la habitación donde había dejado a Edward hace un poco más de una hora, al llegar Edward estaba tumbado leyendo un libro. Por lo que sin que se enterase le quité el libro y puse mis labios en los suyos para darle un beso dulce que se convierto en apasionado. Me separé lentamente de él, no quería hacer esperar a los otros y que se enfriara la cena.

-Vamos a cenar Edward, levántate –le dije con cariño y diversión en la voz.

-Levántame tu –me replicó con una sonrisa y una mirada picara, le di un golpe en el brazo y él se quejo.

-No te hagas el tonto –le contesté sacándole la lengua –arriba, nos esperan -.

Nos fuimos abajo y estaban todos en mesa, John, Ciara, Jasper, Alice y faltábamos nosotros dos.

-Ya era hora –dijo Alice, sin disimular nada.

-Alice –le dijo con tono de advertencia Jasper.

Alice iba a protestar, pero Ciara le interrumpió.

-Vamos a cenar –dijo con voz amistosa, cortando toda la tensión que había antes, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer.

La conversación fue bastante amena hasta que Ciara dijo las palabras equivocadas que hicieron saltar a Alice.

-La comida la ha preparado Bella –dijo sonriendo con verdadero apreció.

-¿Qué? –Soltó Alice -¿Por qué le has dejado? –gruñó furiosa escupiendo el trozo de lasaña que tenía en la boca. –Nos pudo haber envenenado.

-Alice –gruñó esta vez Edward –Contrólate, puedo olvidar que eres una mujer –le cogí la mano a Edward para que se tranquilizara y que la dejara.

-Oh vamos Edward, la niña tonta, ¿Te ha comido el cerebro o que? –le escupió con veneno.

Realmente me sentí mal ¿Tan mala opinión tenía de mi? Tanta como para decir esas barbaridades, Edward se tensó él realmente lo estaba pasando tan mal como yo, ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿Por que no me aceptaba como lo hacia Emmett? Yo no pedí estar aquí. ¿Ella acoso cree que no estoy haciendo sacrificio, estando aquí? Hecho mucho de menos a mis padres, sentí alivio al llamar a mi padre y saber que estaba bien.

-Alice –dijo John en tono profundo –Ya basta, ella no tiene la culpa- le gruñó.

-¿Cómo que no? Por su culpa estoy aquí, en vez de diseñando vestidos, y llevo mucho tiempo sin comprar –le espetó enfadada.

-Alice –dijo ahora Jasper en tono calmado –Cariño, escucha a John, él tiene razón.

-No, Jasper, tú no-dijo ofendida.

-Comprende Alice, que ella no decidió estar aquí y te recuerdo que nosotros, y digo nosotros fuimos quien la secuestramos. –dijo Edward muy calmado, mientras su mano daba dulces apretones a la mía.

Ella se fue de la mesa sin dedicarnos una mirada más, no entendía su rechazo hacia mi, me hacia sentir mal, yo no tenía la culpa que mi padre fuera sheriff.

Jasper la siguió dedicándonos una mirada de disculpa.

Acabamos de cenar aunque ya no se sentía la misma tranquilidad que antes, ahora solo había tensión.

Edward me arrastró a la habitación cuando yo le dije que quería fregar los platos, él rió y me trajo aquí.

Me tumbó en la cama con cuidado de no ser brusco y empezó a darme besos por el cuello y le dio un ligero mordisco.

-Creo que me debes besos ¿no? –dijo Edward en tono juguetón, haciendo que yo sonriera.

-¿Tu crees? –le deje provocándolo.

-No lo creo, lo sé –dijo volviendo a besarme pero ahora en la boca, arrogante.

Sus labios hacían una gran presión contra los míos y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que accedí a darle, provocando una lucha para ver quien era el dominante, poco a poco el calor fue subiendo, me rompí el beso para coger aire, cosa que aprovecho para seguir besando mis hombros y cuello, mis manos enseguida subieron hacia su pelo, para llevar su boca a la mía otra vez. Sus manos fueron hacia mi camiseta, donde la subió un poco para acariciarme mi plano estomago, cosa que me hizo sentir bien. Sus labios mordieron levemente mi labio, haciéndome gemir, cosa que a él le pareció gusto, ya que volvió a morderme otra vez, provocando que gimiese.

Cogió mi camiseta por debajo y me hizo levantar las manos para poder quitármela. Yo sentí vergüenza ya que nadie me había visto así. Aunque mi cuerpo estaba preparado mi mente no, era una discusión entre dos bandas, pero finalmente gano la parte de la mente, aún no estaba preparada.

-Edward –dije vacilando, y en un susurro. Me corto enseguida

-shh, cariño, no voy hacer nada que no quieras, te lo recuerdo, eres demasiado importante para mi –dijo y me beso el estomago –solo siente y relájate-.

Suspiré y me deje llevar por sus caricias, ahora era su lengua que exploraba mi cuerpo y lo hacia con una dulzura grandísima, estas sensaciones eran grandiosas. Ahora noté mis músculos más relajados, su lengua había ascendido hasta mis pechos y él me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para sacarme el corpiño y accedí ruborizada, nadie me había visto desnuda excepto mis padres cuando era pequeña.

Edward se acerco a mi oído y me susurró:

-No sientas vergüenza, eres hermosa, amor –dijo con su voz aterciopelada y sentí mariposas en el estomago.

Asentí, pero mi cara aún ardía, pero iba hacer lo que me había dicho me iba a relajar y ha olvidarme de todo y todos. Estaba segura que lo hacia para olvidarme del mal momento con Alice, y se lo agradecía de verdad.

Su lengua buscó mi pezón donde lo succionó y chupó haciéndome gemir su nombre, mientras que su mano me acariciaba en el otro.

Su boca siguió subiendo hasta mis labios y su lengua acarició mis labios, haciendo que suspirase de fustración, el se rió descaradamente en mi cara y yo le di un empujón quedándome encima de él.

Volví mi boca a la suya y esta vez fui yo la que llevo el control del beso, jalé su cabello, y los enrede con mis dedos.

-Eres tu la que te tienes que relajar, pequeña –susurró contra mis labios y nos cambio de posición a la anterior. De nuevo abajo el se dedicó a masajear mis pechos con sus manos mientras besaba mi cuello y dejaba pequeños mordiscos. Gemí varias veces al sentir estas sensaciones. Noté como sonreía contra mi cuello.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis pantalones y los sacaron de un empujón hacia abajo. Él me miró por unos instantes y vi que no me iba a obligar a nada, volvió besarme en la boca y su lengua entro en mi boca con un apasionado beso, hizo un movimiento, que su sexo rozó el mío, gemimos al unísono, yo quería mas fricción y moví mi cadera hacia adelante. Provocando otro gemido de parte de los dos.

Sus labios apenas rozaban los míos mientras nos movíamos, esa fricción era lo mejor, el placer que recibiría cuando decidiera entregarme a Edward era más grande que esto, lo veía muy difícil, él volvió a juntar nuestras caderas. Gemí vergonzosamente alto.

Edward me miro directamente a los ojos para avisarme de que haría su próximo movimiento. Su boca descendió otra vez, se entretuvo con mi pecho izquierdo para al momento pasar al derecho, sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y apoyaba los brazos en la cama, para no dejar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, su boca se dirigía a mis caderas, besando cada parte y conociendo cada centímetro de mi piel, luego bajo hasta mis piernas y las acarició con las manos hasta los pies, noté la suavidad de sus dedos por mis piernas, sus labios acariciaron mis pies, besándolos y tratándolos con dulzura y subió por la pierna hasta la rodilla y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Gemí sonoramente y me deleite con sus caricias, era lo mejor del mundo, me sentía perfectamente y me olvidé de todos mis problemas, si cada vez que Alice decía algún comentario ofensivo hacia mi, Edward haría esto, esperaba que me soltara comentarios mordaces todos los días.

Sentí su respiración que iba subiendo por el muslo y ahora su lengua iba señalando cada lugar de mi piel, cuando acabo me miró a los ojos y vio mi indecisión, por lo que solo sonrió con dulzura y me volvió a besar. Ahora su mano derecha se deslizo de mi cintura hasta el borde de mis bragas, y las quito lentamente.

Cuando estuve desnuda ante él, me entraron ganas de taparme, no quería que me dejara por mis imperfecciones, pero él tuvo otros pensamientos, porque sonrió después de mirarme.

-Eres perfecta, estas hecha para mi –me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, eliminando cada pensamiento de duda en mi. –Ahora cariño, solo disfruta, es tu turno –dijo dulcemente.

Volvió sus labios contra los míos y gemí otra vez por el contacto, su mano se deslizo hasta mi entrepierna, él me hizo separar las piernas para poder tener acceso dentro de mi, y hizo eso, sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris para que pudiera deslizarse más fácilmente, gemí, se sentía placentero, moví mi cadera para tener más de ese delicioso placer, estaba impaciente pero Edward tenía la culpa, iba demasiado lento, era una adolescente hormonal, no me podían decir nada. Gemí otra vez cuando su dedo pulgar rozo mi clítoris mandándome mil descargas eléctricas. Beso mis labios cuando sentí como un dedo suyo se iba adentrando en mí poco a poco, al principio sentí un poco de molestia, pero conforme iba moviéndose sentía cada vez más placer.

Gemí cuando su movimiento se hizo más rápido.

-Edward –gemí, él me besó con más pasión que antes y se multiplicó la tensión que tenía en el estomago, que parecía querer explotar. Añadió otro dedo más y ahora eran dos dedos los que entraban y salían más velozmente que antes. Gemí fuertemente pero su boca ahogo mi gemido y mis paredes se tensaron y se apretaron contra sus dedos, él para acelerar mi orgasmo con su boca acarició mis pezones y los mordió. Causando que mi tensión en el estomago explotara y tuviera mi primer orgasmo.

Edward me beso cuando grite su nombre y temblé violentamente durante unos momentos hasta que se me acabó el orgasmo, me tendí en la cama, intentando relajarme, Edward se tumbó a mi lado y me beso la sien.

Me abracé a él y descansé mi frente en su pecho. Suspiré contra se pecho y sus bellos se erizaron ante mi suspiro.

-Gracias –me dijo y le mire sin comprender –gracias por dejarme hacer esto, necesitabas relajarte y disfrutar, gracias cariño –volvió a agradecerme.

-Se supondría que tendría que ser yo la que agradezca, he sido yo quien he sentido y he disfrutado, no tú –le dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No amor, yo también he disfrutado y me has complacido gimiendo mi nombre –me recordó abrazándome con una mano y jugando con mi pelo con la otra.

-Pero tú… -comencé a decir pero me interrumpió no más en empezar.

-Yo nada, era tu momento Bella, y deja de replicar, ¿lo has disfrutado? –preguntó levantándome la cara y mirándole a los ojos directamente.

-Si, lo he hecho –le dije al cabo de un rato, ya que me había perdido en sus ojos. Me ruboricé no más decir esas palabras. Había sido mi mejor momento de mi vida, aparte de cuando conocí a Edward.

Edward me sonrió y volvió a permitir poner mi cabeza en su pecho. Ahora sus dos manos estaban en mi cintura desnuda y me dejaron un momento de lado.

-¿Te importa que me cambie? –pregunté y negué con la cabeza. Se quito su camisa y sus pantalones vaqueros y se metió en la cama con boxer y volvió a abrazarme y dejarme en la misma posición que antes. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías y después de un suspiro, me dormí con mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me desperté un poco confundida, hasta que me dí cuenta de que estaba desnuda, fue en entonces cuando me acordé de anoche y me sonrojé.

Noté unos labios en mi frente, entones levanté la cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándome con los ojos de Edward.

-Buenos días, cariño –me saludó con dulzura.

-Buenos días –murmuré de vuelta, dándole un dulce beso.

Él me empezó a acariciar el pelo.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –me preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien –dije riendo.

Me empecé a desperezar y a estirar los músculos del cuerpo, avergonzada de estar desnuda, cogí rápidamente la ropa y me fui al baño, donde me pegué una larga ducha relajante.

Cuando acabé salí y vi a Edward esperándome con su sonrisa.

-Vamos a desayunar, pequeña –dijo, mientras me cogió de la mano y me arrastraba escaleras abajo.

Abajo en la sala, estaban todos, incluso Alice que me dedico una mirada envenenada, cosa que me importó poco, porque estaba de buen humor.

De repente los dibujos que estaba viendo Emmett se pararon y salió una noticia de última hora, que hizo que nos quedamos petrificados.

_Hace poco días, una persona vio a la hija del sheriff, corriendo por el bosque, este que no sabía quien era la dejo pasar, ahora les informaremos mejor –dijo el chico de la noticia._

_-Aquí, está Jacob Black, el chico que la vio pasar, dígame Jacob ¿Cómo fue que la vio? –dijo ahora la chica que la entrevistaba._

_-Estaba paseando por el bosque y de repente la vi, corriendo, ella se paró a mi lado y me pidió el móvil –dijo Jacob relatando tranquilamente. –Le presté el móvil hizo una llamada, me lo devolvió y se fue corriendo._

_-¿Sabes a quien llamó? –preguntó la entrevistadora._

_-No –dijo Jacob y volvió a salir el hombre del principio._

_-Ahora mismo van a enviar a agentes a que busquen en el bosque…-_

Alice apagó la televisión mandándome una aterradora mirada.

* * *

**Holaa chicas ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo otro capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado, **

**Les he puesto un acercamiento a Edward y Bella que todos estábamos esperando, y he cambiado el rango al M, a las que no les gusten las partes más lujuriosa de la pareja, os pido perdón.**

**E intentado hacer el capitulo mas largo, por ahora es el mas largo que he hecho :)**

**Gracias a los que se pasan y me dajan un reviws y a los que se pasan y no dejan tambien :), gracias a los alertas y favoritos.**

**Dejen un review diciendo que les pareció el capitulo.**

**Besoos **

_**IRenee**_


	12. Discusión

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

_Capítulo 12:__ Discución._

Después de que Alice apagará la televisión, me lanzó una mirada envenenada y empezó su ataque verbal.

-¿Cómo coño dejaste a esta zorra, irse? ¿Has visto en que lío nos ha metido? –gruñó Alice dirigiéndose hacia mi, pero antes de que me atacara Edward se puso delante mía.

-Ni se te ocurra, Alice –dijo Edward, de forma protectora.

-Edward, mierda, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Esta cosa que llamas novia, nos acaba de meter en un buen lío, no se tú, pero pienso en dejarla aquí e irnos nosotros –dijo Alice furiosa, casi histérica.

-No –fue la contestación de Edward, alto y claro.

-Edward, estas loco, nos van a meter todos en la puta cárcel por tu maldita culpa, ella sobra Edward –gritó ahora Alice.

-Yo –intenté hablar, pero una mirada envenenada de Alice me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Tú que…? –gruñó.

-No le hables así –esta vez gruñó Edward, abrazándome fuerte para hacerme saber su apoyo.

-No entiendo que te gusta de ella –dijo negando con la cabeza – Por dios Edward, hay mas chicas y mas guapa que esta –si ella cuando quería, sabia que decir para sentirme como una mierda y recordarme que Edward era mejor que yo.

Alice avanzó hasta mi ignorando a Edward por completo, menos mal que Jasper la cogió porque esta acabaría mal, muy mal.

-Creo que no es hora de discutir –dijo Emmet serio- Vamos a recoger todas las cosas y nos vamos ya.

John cogió a Ciara y se fueron hacia arriba, para supongo que hacer las maletas e irnos lo mas rápido posible.

Edward le hecho una mirada a Alice, me cogió de la mano y me llevó a nuestra habitación.

-Recoge todas tus cosas, nos vamos –dijo Edward en tono cortante.

-Edward… –empecé a decir, pero me cortó.

-Ahora no quiero saber nada –dijo y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Yo me puse triste, le debí haber dicho que había llamado a mi padre y que alguien me había visto, por mi culpa estábamos en este lío, pero me tenía que entender, en ese momento a mi padre le habían disparado.

-Edward –le volví a decir, para intentarle explicar.

Él se giró bruscamente.

-Sabes, si explícame mejor, porque no lo entiendo –gritó, haciéndome encoger – ¿Por que demonios no me dijiste?-.

-Yo… Yo lo siento –dije con lágrimas en los ojos. –Por mi culpa esta pasando esto.

-Si, por tu culpa –gruñó y se fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola de un portazo.

Bien, ya estaba harta de esta maldita situación, mi padre estaba en el hospital, ¿Cómo cree que reaccionaria? ¿Sentadita al dado suyo viendo las noticias para ver como sale una anunciando la muerte del sheriff? ¿Es que acaso no pensaba en mí? En este momento le odiaba, ¡maldito mentiroso! Primero me promete que no le ocurrirá nada, mentira, luego me lleva con él a la fuerza, mientras yo quería estar con mi padre, y ahora me hecha la culpa. ¡Que culpa!

Estaba harta, cogí todas mis pertenencias y me puse ropa limpia y tire la sucia al suelo, quedándome con unos vaqueros largos ajustados y una camiseta gris con unas zapatillas sin tacón de color gris. Fui al baño después de meter mi ropa en la maleta y me miré fijamente, mis ojos, tenían ahora un brillo de despreció y de dolor, mi cara estaba sonrojada por las lágrimas y mi labio tenía una pequeña herida por haberme lo mordido. Cree una mascara para que nadie adivinara mis sentimientos y me hice una coleta alta y deje que cayera por la espalda, me lavé la cara y salí dispuesta a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, incluso que esa cosa sea Edward.

Me encontré a Edward que estaba apoyado en la puerta callado, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, cogió mi maleta y me llevó al coche, todos estaban saliendo. Metió mi maleta en el maletero y nos subimos al coche y salimos los últimos.

Íbamos a 140Km/h, y me puse el cinturón para no estamparme contra el cristal de delante, Edward aún se mantenía callado y yo no tenía intención de hablar, me había enfadado con él, por no entenderme. Ya no quería estar aquí, quería irme con mi familia y olvidarme de todo esto, pero sabía que lo decía porque estaba enfadada, en realidad, no tenía ni la menor intención de separarme del lado de Edward.

Estuvimos varios minutos ignorándonos hasta que Edward explotó.

-Maldita sea Bella, ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? –me dijo con los dientes apretados y conteniendo su rabia, pero eso solo hizo que explotara la mía.

-Edward –le dije en tono frío –Yo no he hecho nada –le respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica –Todo esto no es mi culpa -.

-¿A no? –Dijo ahora el sarcástico –Entonces de quien es si se puede saber –me replicó furioso por mi tono.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero tú me llevaste a la fuerza contigo al final, yo quería estar mi padre, pero no, eras tan estúpidamente egoísta que no tuviste en cuenta mis sentimientos, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedará sentadita al escucha de que mi padre se había muerto? –le dije con odio en la voz casi gritando.

Retení las lágrimas, me resignaba a llorar más por esta situación, solo quería irme, cuando tuviera la oportunidad le diría a Edward que me llevará de vuelta a casa

-Isabella –susurró peligrosamente bajo – ¿Me estás culpando? –me preguntó ahora más fuerte.

-No, no he dicho nada –le contesté – ¿sabes? Esto es un error, nunca debí estar contigo, simplemente cuando puedas déjame con mi familia y vete de mi vida –le grité a la cara –no puedo más con esto, primero James, luego Alice, Edward ¿Que crees? ¿Que soy una muñequita sin sentimientos? ¿Que no me afectan las cosas? –susurré con voz ahogada.

-No quiero que te vayas –me susurró al momento –no quiero, lo siento –me contestó.

-Yo no quiero esto, Edward, ¡no lo quiero! –Dije con voz ahogada –mejor me alejo, así ya no tendréis problemas conmigo y todo volverá a ser normal. Le explicaré a mi padre todo y os dejará tranquilos –susurré no muy decidida.

Cambió de sentido y volteó el coche para otra dirección aumentando aún más la velocidad.

Al momento le sonó el móvil, pero lo apagó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Edward? –le pregunté enfadada.

-¿No querías esta con tú padre? –Preguntó de mala forma –Pues nos vamos hasta la casa para que nos encuentren, pero si tú te vas, yo me voy contigo, aunque sea estaré en la misma ciudad que tú –dijo decidido y yo entre en pánico.

-No les puedes hacer eso, Edward –le grité asustada. –Solo olvídame –dije las malditas palabras que dolían tanto. Yo no quería que se olvidará de mi, yo quería estar siempre con él, pero aún esta la maldita barrera de que él me había secuestrado.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! –Me gritó, frenando el coche de golpe, haciendo que me balanceara hacia delante – Te amo, TE AMO y no voy a dejarte, no puedo, no puedo estar sin ti, ya no –me susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Me sentí morir cuando dijo esas palabras, yo también le amaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el acontecimiento anterior, me hizo daño no confiando en mi, pero yo le amaba y no podía evitarlo. Él vio la indecisión en mi rostro y me cogió la cara entre sus manos, besándome con todo el amor que sentí. Le devolví el beso, también con amor, no quería que estuviéramos peleados, nos hacía daño a los dos.

-También te amo Edward –le susurré contra sus labios y sentí como sonreía y me estrechaba más contra sus brazos. Me quitó el cinturón y me puso sobre su regazo entrelazando nuestras manos y dejándolas apoyadas contra su corazón.

-No quiero que peleemos más ¿de acuerdo? –me susurró. Asentí –Ahora ¿Quieres ir con tus padres? –me dijo con su voz terciopelada.

-Quiero ir donde vayas tú –le repliqué en su oído con mi voz fina. Edward sonrió, me beso una vez más y puso el coche en marcha hacía donde nos dirigíamos al principio.

Puse mi mano encima de la suya que estaba en la palanca de cambio, y este se río suavemente cuando la notó sonsacándome una sonrisa divertida.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que había sido una egoísta al pensar eso y echarle las culpas a Edward, por que aquí yo era la única culpable estaba enfadada y encima le acuse a él, el saber eso me hizo sentir mal.

-¿Estas bien, Bella? –preguntó algo nervioso.

-Si –murmuré muy bajo.

-Bella, cariño confío en ti ¿vale? Solo quiero que sepas que me puedes contar todo lo que te suceda ¿Esta bien? –me preguntó con ternura.

-Si, es solo que me siento mal por haberte acusado de todo este lío-dije avergonzada de lo que pudiera pensar él.

-Bella, es culpa de los dos, nos descontrolamos y paso lo que paso, además Alice no ayudaba –dijo sonriendo –Esta bien amor, no te eches las culpas.

-Aún así con Alice, no te apartaste de mi lado –dije sonriendo ahora.

Estuvimos como unos minutos en un silencio agradable, después de esta horrible discusión estábamos bien.

Al cabo de otro corto periodo de tiempo me preguntó:

-¿Me enciendes el móvil, amor?

Acepté y puse la clave que me dijo.

Vi que tenía dos llamas de John y tres de Ciara y tres más de Emmett y se lo comenté.

-Creo que volveremos a sentir la ira de Alice, lo siento –me dijo con voz apenada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia, pero sabía que me afectaba, sus palabras me hacían sentir más mal de lo que ya me sentía y Edward lo notaba, pero no me decía nada. Supongo que querría que hablara de ello, pero ahora no era ni el momento ni el sitio adecuado.

Me acomodé en el asiento y cerré los ojos, presentí que este viaje era largo. Me relajé y dejé que la música que Edward había puesto, me envolviera.

Poco a poco me fui quedándome dormida y lo último que escuché fue:

-Duérmete cariño.

Me desperté cuando noté que algo vibraba a mi lado y empecé a escuchar una melodía, abrí los ojos lentamente y me dí cuenta de que Edward me estaba mirando.

-¿Puedes coger el móvil pequeña? –preguntó con amabilidad.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré en la pantalla, ponía John.

-Hola –dije al abrir el móvil.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –gritó John através del móvil, también escuché a Ciara diciéndole que se calmara.

-Nada –dije intimidada por el grito –Ahora esta todo bien.

-Eso espero, ¿Puedo hablar con Edward? –preguntó mas relajado.

-Edward, John quiere hablar contigo –le dije.

-Pon el manos libres –dijo mientras me acariciaba la mano.

Asentí y le puse el manos libres.

-¿John? –Preguntó Edward- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Edward, hemos decidido pasar un tiempo en casa de Alice –me estremecí cuando digo eso. –Ya que no sospechan de ella, de otra manara estaríamos jodidos.

-Vale, ¿Esta muy lejos? –preguntó Edward.

-Bastante –respondió John y se puso a decirle la dirección y el como llegar hasta ahí.

Estuvo bastante tiempo hablando de cómo llegar hasta allí, hasta que finalmente colgaron, diciendo que si había algún problema llamaría.

-¿Edward? ¿Crees que Alice me dirá de dormir en el jardín? -Le pregunté preocupada de que Alice no me quisiera tener allí.

Él soltó una gran carajada haciéndome estremecer.

-No te preocupes cariño, que si te hace dormir en el jardín dormiré yo contigo -dijo sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-Que animó –murmuré y él rió mas animado.

-¿Esta muy lejos? –le pregunté sobre el sitio donde íbamos.

-Algo lejos, ¿Porque no intentas descansar un poco? –preguntó Edward, sonriéndome con cariño.

-Porque he pasado toda la noche durmiendo y un poco de camino, no estoy cansada – le dije sonriéndole –Cuéntame cosas tuyas –le dije con curiosidad. –Además te entretengo.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –me preguntó ahora divertido por mi ocurrencia.

-No se, a ver ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -Le pregunté para sacar conversación.

-El azul ¿y el tuyo?- me preguntó.

-El azul también ¿Helado favorito? –le pregunté.

-Chocolate ¿y el tuyo?

-El de nata con virutas de chocolate –le dije sonriendo.

Pasamos así varias horas, hasta que noté con los ojos me caían y me encerré en un sueño profundo.

Cuando me fui despertando todo estaba oscuro, me sentí desorientada ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces, empecé a observar mi entorno y me fijé que aún estaba dentro del coche.

-¿Edward? –murmuré.

Noté como algo calido envolvía mi mano y me dí cuenta de que era Edward.

-Estoy aquí, cariño –dijo suavemente.

-mmm ¿Estamos muy lejos? –pregunté con voz pastosa.

-Tranquila, John ha llamado un par de veces, estamos cerca –dijo en un murmuro.

-Lo siento por dormirme –me disculpé -¿Te has aburrido mucho?

-No, aquí la señorita presente habla en sueños –cuando dijo eso yo me sonrojé muchísimo, aunque al parecer él se divertía mucho.

-No te rías –le dije un poco molesta.

-Venga cariño, no pasa nada –me dijo y cogió mi mano y la empezó acariciar.

Yo le sonreí, no podía evitarlo, parecía una tonta enamorada.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos, cuando apareció a nuestra vista una casa grande, con las luces encendidas, destacaba mucho.

-Ya estamos –dijo sonriendo.

Aparcó el coche y salió a abrirme la puerta, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, Edward llamó.

-Hola, ¿Qué os ha pasado? –fue el saludo de Emmett, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante se comentario.

-Una pequeña discusión –fue todo lo que dijo Edward y entró en la casa.

John nos miró y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estáis? –nos preguntó amablemente Ciara.

-Bien –dijo Edward, mientras me rodeaba con su abrazo, pegándome a él.

-Ahora vamos hablar –dijo seria Alice.

-Yo lo siento, no pensé que podría pasar esto –dije con voz baja.

-Ese es el problema, nunca piensas –dijo Alice muy enfadada.- Ahora por tu maldita culpa no podemos hacer nada –gruñó.

-Alice –dijo en tono de advertencia John.

-No John, esto se acabó, estoy harta de no poder hacer lo que yo quiera por la zorra esta, si Edward no se hubiera obsesionado con ella, ahora mismo estaríamos cada uno donde quiere, no encerrados en mi casa –dijo Alice avanzando hasta donde estábamos Edward y yo, estaba realmente asustada.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Alice –dijo Edward –Si no me hubiera enamorado de Bella, pero de la casualidad, que lo he hecho, y vas a tener aceptarlo, porque ni ella ni yo nos vamos a separar. –lo dijo en un tona tan autoritario y tan seguro que estaba segura que Alice le iba costar responder.

-Ya pues esta es mi casa –dijo llena de ira –y si no vas a dejar a esta perra, no sois bienvenidos aquí.

Yo me sentí culpable, pobre Edward, ni él ni nadie, tienen que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, yo solita me metí en esto, yo solita tengo que salir de esto, pero me daba mucho miedo, además necesitaba a Edward y por eso yo voy a ser egoísta y voy a estar con él. no me dí cuenta de que estaba llorando por las cosas que me había dicho Alice, hasta que noté a Edward me abrazaba mas fuerte y pasaba sus labios por mi ojos, besando las lágrimas que se me habían caído.

-Shh cielo –dijo Edward, mientas sus manos acariciaban mi cabello –No pasa nada.

-Oh, si que pasa –dijo Alice, iba a empezar a hablar, pero John la interrumpió.

-Alice ya basta –dijo John –Estas siendo egoísta, si no te gusta te aguantas, si hechas a Edward, nos hechas a todos, porque nosotros somos un grupo y no vamos a dejar a nadie solo, también tienes que entender que a Edward le importa Bella y por eso tienes que aceptarlo, porque muy pronto será del grupo –finalizó John.

Tengo que decir, que nunca había visto a John tan enfadado y serio, ni cuando me intente escapar cuando me tenía encerrada en esa habitación. Parecía estar a punto de estallar.

-Ahora Alice decide, ¿Nos hechas a todos o nos permites quedarnos? –dijo John cabreado.

Alice bufó frustrada y me dirigió una mirada nada agradable.

-Esta bien –dijo gruñendo, cogió a Jasper y se fueron.

-Lo ves cariño, no pasa nada –dijo tiernamente Edward –Ahora cálmate ¿vale?

Asentí, tenía que calmarme lo último que quería era que Edward pensara que fuera una carga, así que le dediqué una sonrisa, mientras él apretaba un poco más su agarre y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Bella, lo siento, Alice a veces es un poco mimada y siempre quiero que salga todo como ella quiere y cuando no, empieza a crear problemas. –me explicó John.

-Esta bien –dije en un murmullo.

Esa noche pasó bastante incomoda, con Alice dándome miradas odiosas, menos mal que tenía a Edward y intentaba que me relajase. Cuando fue la hora de dormir nos mandaron a una habitación y nada mas nos acostamos nos dormimos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este capítulo ha sido corto.**

**Bueno aquí en mi pueblo empiezan las fiestas, así que tardaré **

**en subir capítulo seguramente, pero cuando tenga un rato libre subiré.**

**Me alegran mucho los revews que me escriben y también los alertas y favoritos.**

**Y también quería agradecer a Camela, especialmente, porque ella me lleva firmando y leyendo desde el primercapítulo.**

**Un besooo! **

**IRenee**


	13. Pelea

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

_Capítulo 13: __Pelea._

Noté como algo se iba deslizando por mi cara, rozándome la piel de mi frente, hasta llegar a posarse en mis labios.

-Umm –murmuré intentando quitármelo de encima, removiéndome mucho en la cama.

Escuché una pequeña risa, entonces me dí cuenta de que era Edward, el cual estaba jugando conmigo.

Lo intenté abrazar para acercarlo más a mi, pero el rechazó mi gesto y volvió a apartarse.

Fue ahí, cuando abrí los ojos y lo miré fijamente, él sonreía mirándome.

-¿Por qué te apartas? –pregunté demandante, mientras volvía a buscar su calor, rechazándome el de nuevo.

-Tú me has rechazado primero –dijo sonriendo, yo lloriqueé e hice un mohín.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-Bueno días, cariño –dijo y seguidamente, posó sus labios en los míos, solo fue un leve roce me dejó con ganas de más.

-Hola –le sonreí atontada.

Él rió.

-Vamos a comer –me dijo, cogiendo mi mano y alejándome de la cama.

-Me quiero duchar primero –le dije, soltándome de su agarre para seguir mi propio camino.

-Esta bien –dijo coguiendome la mano de vuelta y llevándonos a la ducha –Vamos a la ducha.

Entonces entendí lo que quiso decir y me sonroje.

-No –le dije –Yo voy a la ducha, tú a desayunar.

Edward hizo un mohín.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó desconforme.

Yo le pegué en el hombro, suavemente, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, al no esperarse el golpe.

-Vale, vale –dijo y me dio un beso –No tardes cielo, a ver si te tengo que ir a buscar –dijo lo último guiñándome un ojo y saliendo de la habitación.

Me sonrojé un poco y fui a ducharme.

Estuve pensando en lo que pasaría ahora, ¿Qué opinarían mis padres acerca de Edward? ¿Estarían decepcionados? Los echaba de menos, pero no quería causarles mas problemas a John y Ciara que habían sido tan buenos conmigo, a Emmett, pero sobretodo a Edward, la persona que me secuestro. Me había enamorado tan profundamente de él, que dolía.

Mi mente viajó hacia el último día en que estuvimos en la otra casa, sus caricias, las que me volvían loca. Quería volver a sentir lo que sentí esa vez, ese placer tan eufórico, mezclado con sus besos fue muy excitante.

Mis manos se fueron a mi clítoris, acariciándome suavemente, recordando sus movimientos, sus caricias, sus besos…

Entonces oí el ruido de una puerta cerrar y me acordé de lo que había dicho Edward, que si tardaba él vendría así que rápidamente termine de ducharme.

Mientras me vestía me dí cuenta de que deseaba a Edward, deseaba estar con él. Estaba preparada para estar con él íntimamente.

Cuando acabé de vestirme, salí hacia la habitación, pensando de que Edward estaría ahí, esperandome.

La sorpresa que me dio al encontrar a Alice ahí, pasó rápidamente a miedo.

-Vamos ha hablar, ahora que no esta tú guardaespaldas –dijo en un tono serio que le hacia ver más madura.

Yo asentí despacio, insegura de lo que iba a pasar.

-Intentó comprender que es lo que ve Edward en ti, pero por mas que lo intentó no lo puedo comprender, solo eres una niña mimada y como tú hay miles, ¿Por qué fijarse precisamente en ti? –Empezó –Por tú culpa mi familia y yo estamos metidos en problema, perseguida por la policía.

Tomé todo el valor que pude, ya que estaba harta de Alice y sus asquerosas acusaciones.

-Quizás sea porque Edward me ama –recalqué esas últimas palabras. –Como yo a él.

-Seguro que solo eres un capricho al cual tirará, nada mas se canse de el. –dijo Alice con tranquilidad, me sentí herida por sus palabras y solo supe responder a la defensiva como ella.

-Claro, como tú con Jasper ¿no? – le respondí cortante.

Ella abrió los ojos ante eso.

-Eres una maldita zorra –gruñó, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Yo retrocedí tanto como pude.

-No sabes lo que has dicho –dijo con rabia –Conmigo nadie se mete y menos una niña estúpida y de papi como tú.

De pronto noté como cogía mis pelos y me empujaba hacia la pared.

Grité de dolor después de su tirón, yo le empuje, dándole en su estomago haciendo que se apartara un poco de mi, en el paso arranándole el brazo, haciendo que sangrara un poco.

Aproveche ese espacio para respirar un poco, ya que estaba jadeando.

Ella aprovecho para darme una guantazo y hacerme tambalear, me empujo haciendo caer, dándome justo en la cabeza contra la punta de la cama.

Gemí de dolor, sentí como algo caliente recorría mi cabeza y me asusté mucho.

Alice jadeo creo que fue por la sorpresa.

-Mierda –la oí murmurar.

Escuché de fondo como una puerta se abría y alguien empezaba a llorar y otra voz gritando.

Poco a poco me fui dejándome llevar por la inconciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me empecé a despertar poco a poco, estaba confundida y me dolía la cabeza tanto, que me daban ganas de pegarme cabezazos contra la pared.

Intenté moverme, pero un brazo me estaba sujetando fuertemente de la cintura.

Me giré aún más confundida y lo que vi, me confundió más.

Edward tenía ojeras muy marcadas por debajo de los ojos, haciéndose ver muy cansada, con los ojos rojos, quitando el brillo y alegría de estos.

Alcé un dedo y con suavidad pase el dedo por debajo de sus marcadas ojeras.

Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los míos y su agarre de la cintura se hizo más fuerte, aparté mi dedo.

-Bella –murmuró Edward con voz rota.

Intenté incorporarme para hablar con Edward, pero no me dejo.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté preocupada a pesar de mi dolor de cabeza.

-Shh, ven aquí –dijo y me rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndome a él con cuidado. -¿te duele mucho la cabeza? –preguntó suavemente.

-¿Cómo sabes que me duele la cabeza? –le pregunté confundida.

Él me miró extrañado.

-Alice ha dicho que te empujo –dijo en un murmuro. –Te diste contra la punta de la cama y empezaste a sangra, entre en la habitación en el momento que estabas en el suelo, me asustaste mucho –dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte contra él.

Entonces me acorde de la disputa que había tenido con Alice, como había dicho que con ella nadie se pasaba y eso se cumplía –pensé con ironía- Porque definitivamente no me volvería a pelear con ella.

-¿Ella esta bien? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes por ella, ella esta muy bien –dijo con voz dura.

-Edward no seas tan duro con ella, solo os quiere proteger además no era su intención empujarme y darme con el bordillo de la cama –le dije lo mas tranquila que pude.

-¿Qué no se ha duro? –Preguntó incrédulo -¿Protegernos? Vamos Bella, eres bastante inofensiva- dijo empezando a cabrearse –Por Dios, ella te ha empujado porque quería Bella, lo que haya pasado después es otra cosa, pero te quería hacer daña –dijo al final con la voz rota. –Te amo demasiado para que algo te pase.

-Edward, seguramente ella se sentirá fatal –le dije con cariño para no agobiarlo.

-Ella se lo merece –dijo con tono firme.

Yo lo abracé y me deje llevar por sus caricias.

-Te quiero ¿Lo sabes, no? –le pregunté, él rió.

-Lo sé, te amo –me dijo antes de besarme.

Cuando sus labios se pusieron sobre los míos, olvidé todo, solo éramos Edward y yo.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward me abrazó mas fuerte y después con cuidado nos incorporo.

-Voy a decirle a Ciara que te prepare algo de comer –me dijo con cariño.

Se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Ahora vengo –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Solo pasaron unos pocos segundos, cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver a Emmett y John.

-¿Como estas, enana? –dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba en el borde de lña cama.

-Bien –dijo sonriendo. -¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunte esta vez mas bajo.

John tenía una sonrisa triste.

-Jasper se la ha llevado, se sentía muy culpable, además ella y Edward han tenido una discusión bastante fuerte. –dijo con voz grave.

En ese momento entro Edward en la habitación, mirando raro a Emmett y John.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –les preguntó.

-Venimos a ver a Bella –dijo Emmett sonriendo y se les notaron sus hoyuelos.

-Ciara va venir a traerte un poco de pollo –me dijo Edward mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Ciara vino unos minutos después trayendo consigo un plato de pollo al horno.

Me preguntó como estaba mientras comía con Edward al lado.

En un par de horas se fueron, dejándonos solos, alejando que habíamos tenido un día duro y necesitábamos descansar.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora? –le pregunté, curiosa

-No lo se –respondió sinceramente. –Tengo miedo de que te vuelva a pasar algo.

-No pienses eso –le dije, y le cogí la cara a Edward y se la acaricie despacio. –No va a pasar nada.

Me acerqué a él y le besé, Edward profundizó el beso, su lengua se metió en mi boca luchando contra la mía. La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos.

Edward apoyo su frente en la mía y sus manos ahuecaron mi cara.

-Te quiero –le dije –Te deseo, quiero estar contigo Edward.

-Bella, ya lo hemos hablado, no tienes porque sentirte presionada. –dijo Edward con suavidad.

.-Quiero Edward, estoy segura de ti. –le dije sonriendo.

-Quiero que te sientas comoda Bella -dijo aún no muy convencido.

-Lo estoy Edward, quiero esto, te deseo y quiero tenerte -le dije segura de mis palabras.

Él me miró sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Bella, hace poco te has golpeado la cabeza y te ha salido mucha sangre, no creo que sea conveniente ahora, pero te prometo que cuando estés bien lo haremos -dijo seguro.

-¿Me lo prometes? -le pregunté insegura.

-Tienes mi palabra -dijo poniendo su mano en mi corazón.

Yo me reí.

-Deja de hacer el payaso es serio -le dije.

-Si muy serio, un asunto de vida o muerte -dijo él bromeando.

-¡Olle! Que no quiero morir virgen -le dije golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo.

Él sonrió.

-Vaya para ser una niña de papi, eres bastante traviesa -dijo jugando.

-Soy como cualquier adolescente con un novio sexy y con muchas hormonas -le dije defendiéndome.

-Ya lo se, cariño -dijo mientras me cogía al estilo novia y me llevaba a la cama.

Hoy habría ganado él, pero seguiría insistiendo para estar con él, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

**Bueno aquí**** estoy con otro cap.**

**Quiero decirles****, que lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya como les dije en el anterior capitulo mi pueblo hacían fiestas y nada mas acabarse empezó el instituto.**

**Estoy haciendo un curso difícil y me será difícil actualizar más a menudo, ya que el jueves empezamos las clases y al día siguiente tuve un examen de Física y química.**

**Mi adorada profesora –sarcasmo- nos quiere hacer un examen cada vez que tengamos clase.**

**Sé que el capitulo es corto, intentaré hacerlos mas largos, solo me dejan meterme en el ordenador los fines de semana, pero intentare hacerla en una libreta en misratos libres.**

**Gracias por los reviws, cuando pueda los contesto.**

**Besoos Irenee**


	14. Amor

**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia vino una noche a mi cabeza.**

**Sumary: Charlie es el sheriff de Chicago y se metió con la banda equivocada, haciendo que Bella pagara las consecuencias pero… ¿serán buenas o malas? **

**¿El chico de ojos verdes tendrá algo ver?**

_Capítulo 14:__ Amor._

Estaba en la cama esperando a Edward a que me trajera el desayuno, ya que no me apetecía levantarme de la cama.

Había pasado una semana y media, Alice ya había vuelto y no se había acercado a mi, Edward no le había dejado.

Estaba pensando en Edward, ya que cada día le insistía mas para tener relaciones y el me contestaba que esperara un poco, que ya llegaría el momento.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

Me giré y me percaté de que delante de mí estaba Alice.

-Bella, lo siento –suspiró.

-Alice, no pasa nada –dije yo intimidada por sus palabras. –Sé que no fue tu intención que me diera justo en la punta del mueble.

-Bella –dijo lentamente –El que me sienta mal por haberte empujado, no significa que me caigas bien –hizo una pausa –de hecho sigo pensando que eres una molestia y te pienso eliminar del grupo cuando pueda. –terminó sonriendo, como si nada.

Yo no sabía que decir, Edward tenía rozón, Alice aún quería que me fuera, aún así yo tenía la leve esperanza de que me aceptara.

Realmente me estaba cansando de Alice.

-Pues que pena –dije yo –Hasta ahora te vas a tener que seguir jodiendo, porque no me pienso ir, me voy a quedar con Edward.

Ella abrió la boca en forma de "O" sorprendida, pera vamos hasta yo tenía un límite.

Enseguida recuperó su expresión y me fulminó con la mirada.

Iba a contestarme cuando, se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward, dándonos un susto haciendo que nos sobresaltásemos.

Frunció el seño y preguntó.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

-Nada –dije con voz inocente –Alice vino a disculparse conmigo, por lo que pasó.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo que sea –dijo con voz seca y salió dando un portazo.

Edward se acercó a mí, aún extrañado puso el desayuno en la cama y nos dispusimos a comer.

-Que rico –dije sonriendo mientras le daba el último mordisco al pastel.

-Ya se ve –dijo él –Has pasado de mi todo el tiempo.

-No –dije haciéndome la ofendida.

-Si –dijo apartando los platos y acercándose a mí.

-Claro que no –dije yo, acercándome a él.

-Claro que si –dijo ahora contra mis labios.

Iba a decir que no, cuando me besó.

Sus labios aplastaron los míos con un beso diferente, normalmente predominaba el amor, pero ahora había pasión.

Poco a poco fuimos subiendo la intensidad del beso, su lengua luchaba contra la mía.

Mientras seguíamos besándonos, me ayudó a colocarme encima de él.

Mis manos, pasaron ansiosas por su pecho, quitándole la camiseta. Mis labios fueron a su cuello, donde le besé y le mordisqueé haciéndolo gemir.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el borde de mi camiseta, donde me la quitó de un tirón.

Estábamos tan metido en lo nuestro, que no escuchamos que alguien llamaba a la puerta, solo llegamos a escuchar un 'lo siento' por parte de Ciara, mientras se volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, la cerré sin saber muy bien que decir, a estas alturas estaba más roja que un tomate.

Edward me miró y se empezó a reír.

-Lo ciento cielo, pero tú cara en estos momentos es muy divertida –dijo evitando reírse.

Frustrada me levanté y me puse la camiseta, me había cortado el royo.

Me fui a la habitación sin esperar a Edward.

Llegué a bajo y vi a Ciara que me mando una mirada de disculpa, yo me sonroje y sacudí la cabeza dejando claro que no pasaba nada.

Me fui a la cocina a ver la televisión un rato.

Pocos minutos después vino Edward con los platos del desayuno en las manos.

Los dejó en el fregadero y se acercó a mí.

-¿Estas molesta? –preguntó haciendo un mohín.

¿Que si estaba molesta? Bufé, realmente estaba muy frustrada, de que me hubieran jodido la oportunidad de poder hacer el amor con él.

-No –le dí un beso-Solo estoy frustrada.

Él sonrío.

Estuvimos un rato viendo la televisión hasta que me aburrí mucho.

-Edward –dije, él se giró en el instante.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –dijo pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

He estado pensando, en que podría llamar a mis padres y decirle que estoy bien, que no se preocupen que no es como si no me fueran a ver más- le dije.

-No lo sé Bella, podrían rastrear la llamada y encontrarnos –dijo Edward.

-Les llamaría de una cabina –insistí.

Él suspiró.

-Esta bien –dijo.

Yo sonreí y le abrasé muy contenta.

Aprovechó eso y me hizo cosquillas. Yo me reía carcajadas y le supliqué que parara, él me dio un beso rápido y paró.

Vino Ciara anunciando que haría la comida.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, yo normalmente no era así, pero la haría ver que no soy tan tonta. Sonreí inocente.

-Te ayudo –le dije.

Ella asintió y me dijo que cortara los tomates y las lechugas para hacer la ensalada.

Cuando preparé la ensalada, me dijo que pusiera el pescado al horno, mientras ella hacia la salsa.

Cogí un pescado y lo reboce con sal y sonreí, se enteraría que yo lucharía por Edward y me quedaría aquí.

Solté una risita y Ciara me vio raro, yo negué con la cabeza.

Cuando lo puse me aseguré de hacerlo de una manera que, después supiera donde estaba.

Lo acabé y lo puse al horno.

Obligué a Edward para que pusiera la mesa, al final la puso, aunque con muchas quejas.

Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvo la comida.

Mandé a Edward para que avisara a todos.

Ciara repartió la comida en platos y yo me aseguré que el salado llegara a Alice. Cuando ya todos estuvieron en la mesa, repartimos los platos.

Pusimos la ensalada y la salsa en la mesa.

Me senté en la mesa a lado de Edward, ví a Alice que se iba a servir la salsa, sonreí y Edward me miró interrogante.

Le dediqué la mas inocente de las sonrisas y él frunció el seño.

Empecé a picotear la ensalada y a cortar el pescado de mi plato.

-¡Dios! ¿Que mierda es esta? –gritó Alice escupiendo el pescado que tenía en la boca, hice una mueca de asco.

-¿Que pasa Alice? .preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-El pescado esta asqueroso –gruñó.

Edward me miró como diciendo "te he pillado, ya hablaremos"

-HAS sido tú ¿Verdad? –gruñó Alice, levantándose de la silla y señalándome.

-¿Yo? –pregunté con mi voz mas confundida, al parecer no lo hice también como creía, ya que Emmet empezó a reír.

Alice se puso roja de la furia, cogió el pescado y me lo tiró, Emmett se rió más fuerte aún.

Dios que asco, toda la salsa se me pegó en el pelo.

Enfadada ya, cogí mi pescado y se lo lancé. Sonreí al ver que le había dado en la cara.

Ella iba a lanzarme otro, pero Edward la paró.

-Ya vale –dijo mirándome a mí- Las dos.

Alice iba a abrir la boca pero la calló.

-Alice, has empezado tu, limpia la cocina y tú –dijo señalándome- Bueno primero te das una ducha y luego hablamos.

Asentí como una niña pequeña.

Subí arriba, cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirante, algo cómodo.

Cuando iba a entrar al baño, Edward entró en la habitación.

Me miró serio.

-Bellas has actuado como una niña pequeña –me reprendió.

-Pero Edward… -Edward me cortó.

-Bella –suspiró –sé que Alice no te cae bien y a mi tampoco, sinceramente –reconoció- pero actúas como una niña inmadura siguiéndole el juego.

-Edward-me quejé- Sabes que no actúo así, pero me tiene harta –le dije- Pensé que por lo menos después del accidente nos aceptaría, aunque fuera un poco…, pero no, ella vino aquí esta mañana y se disculpo, pero luego digo que aun así quería que me fuera y haría lo que hiciera falta- poco a poco acabé gritando.

Estaba dolida.

-No me dijiste nada de eso –dijo Edward.

Estaba cansada de discutir.

-Me voy a duchar –dije y entre en el baño.

Me lavé el pelo, por lo menos tres veces antes de que se quitara el rastro de salsa.

Cuando acabé me vestí rápidamente y salí a la habitación, vi a Edward sentado en la cama.

Alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Me abrió sus brazas, lentamente fui hasta ellos y me senté en su regazo.

-No quiero discutir –le susurré.

Él me abrazó más fuerte.

-Yo tampoco –me dijo.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo abrazados, el me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo me acariciaba el pecho.

-¿Esta todo bien? –preguntó con dulzura.

-Si –le sonreí y le besé.

Al principio solo fue un pequeño roce, pero conforme el beso subía de intensidad nos besábamos con más ansias.

Él me recostó en la cama mientras mis manos acariciaban mis pechos por debajo de mi camiseta.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos, jadeé en busca de aire, aunque sus labios fueran hacia mi cuello, aproveché y le quité la camiseta separándonos ambos durante unos segundos.

Sus labios volvieron hacia mis labios con un beso más urgente.

Me giré y me puse encima de él quitándome la camiseta. Le besé el estomago subiendo al pecho, dándole alguna que otra lamida.

Bajé otra vez y le quité los zapatos, y los míos también. Él me cogió de la cintura y me puso abajo.

Fue besando de mi cuello hacia bajo, gemí cuando mordió mi pecho suavemente encima de mi sujetador.

Mientras seguía bajando sus caricias, sus manos fueron al botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrochó, me quitó el pantalón y yo gemí cuando "accidentalmente" su mano rozó mi intimidad.

Él sonrió.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

-Bella- gimió al sentir mis manos desabrochando su pantalón y tirándolo hacia abajo, el me ayudó a quitárselo.

Sus manos se posaron en mis piernas acariciándome y subiendo las manos hacia mi pecho, donde me quitó el sujetador, me entró el pudor así que me tapé.

Él con suavidad me quitó las mantas de los pechos.

-Ya te lo dije la otra vez –dijo con voz ronca por la excitación- No te cubras eres hermosa.

Me besó con amor, pero sobretodo con el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Sus manos seguían acareándome, gemí al sentir su lengua en mi pezón y a mordisquearlo suavemente, mientras su otra mano hacia lo mismo con el otro.

Yo pasé mi mano por su erección encima de sus boxers, él gimió y sus manos apretaron mis nalgas, acercándome mas a él, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran.

Gemimos ahora más alto.

Edward nos hizo separarnos un poco.

-¿Estas segura Bella? –preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Si – y para demostrarle la verdad le besé con todo el deseo que sentía por él.

Él me quitó las braquitas lazándolas por algún lugar de la habitación.

Enseguida busqué fricción con él.

Cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron me restregué contra él, él gimió y volví a hacerlo.

Su mano encontró mi sexo antes de que volviera a levantar la cadera para poder mi sexo con el de él.

Sus dedos rozaron contra mi clítoris haciéndome que gimiera fuerte.

Primero entró un dedo y empezó a bombear dentro de mí.

No paraba de gemir y tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y patalear.

Empezó a subir el ritmo mientra metía otro dedo, mi cuerpo no podía aguantar mas y el fuego que se había formado en mi estomago explotó, haciendo que temblara.

Edward volvió a subir a mis labios, acariciándome otra vez, yo lloriqueé.

-Edward – me quejé como pude.

-¿Que… pa…pasa?- preguntó jadeando, volviendo a juntar nuestros labios.

-Q…quiero ten…tenerte de…ntro y…ya –dije como pude.

Edward rozo su erección contra mi sexo aposta, yo lloriqueé mas fuerte.

Al parecer se cansó de jugar ya que se quitó los boxers, cogió un condón de la mesita y se lo puso.

Me miro a los ojos para asegurarse que quería hacer estoy se posiciono.

Poco a poco fue entrando ami, al principio sentí algo de incomodad pero luego al sentir que atravesaba el himen sentí dolor.

Al sentir mi incomodidad Edward paro.

Era un dolor soportable, pero aún así dolía.

Cuando el dolor fue pasando un poco alcé mis caderas para decirle a Edward que pudiera continuar, él empezó a besar mi cuello y lentamente se empezó a mover sobre mí.

El dolor ya no era tan fuerte, pero aun estaba incómoda, aun así empecé a sentir algo de placer. Edward fue acelerando las penetradas mientras gemía en mi cuello. Empezó a ir más deprisa y gemir cada vez más.

En cuatro estocadas más se corrió.

Despacio se dejo caer sobre mí, le aparte el pelo de la cara y le sonreí.

Cuando recuperó la fuerza se salió de mi, y me sentí vacía.

Él me abrazó acercándome más a él.

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó dulcemente, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Cansada-respondí con una sonrisa.

Él rió y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, respirando. Estuvimos en un silencio cómodo durante un rato, hasta que se escuchó gruñir a mi estomago.

Él río.

-Oye –le dije- Es tu culpa que me gruña el estomago.

-¿Mía?- dijo él sorprendido.

-Si, tú no me dejaste acabar de comer- hice un mohín.

Él frunció el seño.

Pase mis dedos por su seño y lo alisé.

Él me miro con dulzura.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras ducharme contigo? –dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veremos –le piqué.

Él hizo un mohín.

Al rato me duche primero y luego Edward que se fue quejando de que ahora que podríamos ahorrar agua no lo ahorrábamos.

Esperé a que se acabara de duchar y nos fuimos abajo a comer.

Aún estaba un poco adolorida, pero me alegre de que porfin lo hubiera hecho con Edward.

Edward preparó huevos con patatas, cuando acabábamos de comer, me prometió que iríamos a una cabina y llamaríamos a mi padre.

-Ahora volvemos –dijo Edward.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me llevo a fuera, me ayudo a ponerme una sudadera grande para que la gente no me reconociera.

Era un poco raro, porque hacia calor e iba con una sudadera con capucha y gafas de sol.

Entramos en el coche y me llevó hacia una cabina.

-Vale cielo, ya puedes- dijo dándome dinero para poder llamar.

Inserte el dinero en la cabina, cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de mi padre.

Pasaron tres toques cuando contestó.

-¿Quién?- contestó papa.

-Papa- dije.

-Bella- gritó papa- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te han hecho algo?

-Papa para, estoy bien, No me pasa nada. No me han hecho nada, de hecho me tratan bien papa.

-¿Dónde estas Bella? –preguntó papa.

-Papa no puedo decírtelo- susurré ya era hora de que supiera la verdad.

-¿Cómo que no?- gruño.

-Papa amo a E… a un chico de la banda- suspire- quiero estar con él.

-¿Qué?- gritó- Bella eso es imposible, vuelve a casa con nosotros- dijo con voz rota.

-Papa, nos veremos pronto, solo que no me busques mas- se me quebró la voz y las lágrimas se me escaparon.

Colgué el auricular y me abracé a Edward.

-Vámonos cielo- dijo besándome la frente y yendo hacia el coche.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin actualizo, pero antes no podía y como prometí a las que le devolví los reviews he actualizado hoy.**

**Estado bastante ocupada, ya que tengo bastantes exámenes o como les llaman los profesores ahora pruebas.**

**Iba actualizar ayer, pero tuve que ser la peluquera de mis amigos y no pude subirlo.**

**No se cuando volveré actualizar, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible.**

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**IRenee!**


End file.
